Love is death
by K. Crazy Cullen
Summary: Un trágico y desconocido accidente arruina el día de su boda, destrozando sus vidas. Un gran secreto se oculta detrás de todo, ahora Bella tendrá que decidir entre la vida, el amor y la muerte.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:**Love is death.

**Autor:**Crazy Cullen.

**Summary:** Un trágico y desconocido accidente arruina el día de su boda. A partir de ese momento su vida se volverá irreal, dándole golpe tras golpe sin tregua alguna. Un día decisivo, Bella tendrá que elegir entre la vida, el amor y la muerte.

Disclaimer: Los personas y algunas frases del texto son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo cogí prestados los personajes para jugar con ellos un poquito.

**Actitud:**Historia con algunos temas fuertes que pueden incomodar a cierto público. Contiene una pequeña escena sexual y momentos un poco gores y otros dolorosos.

**Número****de****palabras:**Según lo que dice mi gran amigo y aliado "Word": 13.412.

* * *

><p><strong>~.~...*...*...: Love is death :...*...*...~.~<strong>

Preparativos para la boda: 

-Fecha: Listo.

-Iglesia: Listo.

-Invitados: Listo.

-Restaurante: Listo.

-Menú: Listo.

-Arreglos florales: Listo.

-Decoración: Listo.

-Colocación: Listo.

-Vestido de novia: Listo.

-Complementos para la novia: Listo.

Bella Swan leía y releía una y otra vez la misma lista que había creado hace seis meses. Ahora el papel estaba claramente usado, las arrugas y pequeños rotos en los laterales eran imposibles de ocultar.

Pero no quería hacer uno nuevo, según Alice daría mala suerte… Bueno para ella todo daba mala suerte. No tenía remedio.

Volvió a leerlo por enésima vez en el día, todo estaba preparado, perfectamente organizado. Nada se escapaba de las garras de Bella Swan.

Se casaba en tan solo dos días y con las justas había podido poner la palabra "Listo" en cada uno de las líneas que ocupaba esa usada nota.

Con satisfacción la había ido llenando día tras días, era fantástico colocar esa exitosa palabra en su nota. Siempre que lo hacía brincaba de alegría por toda la casa. Esas simples cinco letras significaba que el gran día estaba cada vez más cerca.

Siguió leyendo detenidamente, empezando de nuevo dos o tres veces más. Cualquier fallo por pequeño que fuera podía ser un paso para el desastre.

-Algo nuevo: Zapatos. Ángela.

-Algo viejo: Collar. Rennée.

-Algo azul: Tiara con zafiros azules. Alice.

-Algo prestado: Liga. Rosalie.

Tenía ese pequeño apartado más que sabido, cada una de sus amigas y su madre se habían ofrecido para poder regalarle una de esas cuatro cosas que marcaba la tradición.

Los zapatos de novia se los había comprado Ángela cuando fueron a ver una tienda de vestidos.

El collar que su madre le había dado era increíblemente hermoso y delicado y había pasado por manos de todas las mujeres Swan. Alice se ofreció para peinarla y por lo tanto como toque final colocaría esa preciosa tiara sobre su elaborado peinado. Rosalie le prestó la liga, la misma que ella usó en su propia boda.

—¡Listo! —Gritó Bella con la efusividad de una niña de cuatro años. Le era inevitable no estar así de feliz y emocionada. Solo le faltan dos cortos días para poder ser Bella Cullen y estaba más que nerviosa.

Respiró tranquila cuando el peso de sus pensamientos cayó sobre ella. Todo estaba organizado y preparado. Ahora solo se dedicaría a disfrutar del trabajo bien hecho.

El único dato desconocido para ella era el traje del novio. Él no le había comentado nada sobre ello. Repentinamente un escalofrió atravesó su médula. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba para poder preguntárselo a Edward directamente.

—¡Edward! —Gritaba a toda voz mientras subía cada escalón. Tropezó en los tres últimos y el nombre de él le salió como un horrible alarido.

—¿Bella qué sucede? —Un Edward asustado y muy preocupado asomó corriendo por el pasillo en su busca. La cogió por los brazos y prácticamente la arrastró hasta el dormitorio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Le preguntó con el corazón en la mano por el susto que se había llevado.

—Na-da… —Dijo Bella entrecortadamente. Su respiración era agitada, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara exageradamente rápido. Los ojos de Edward la examinaron en busca de la mentira.

—¿Por qué has gritado? —Edward aún no se había conformado con su simple respuesta.

—El grito ha sido porque he tropezado, pero la cuestión importante es… —Antes de preguntárselo cerró los ojos para que su pesadilla no se hiciera realidad. —¿Tienes ya el traje?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron súbitamente rápido y la miró con temor. Bella sintió que el alma abandonaba su pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Lo siento Bella, aún no he encontrado uno que me convenza del todo.

—Ohh Dios mío —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Dio vueltas como león enjaulado por todo el dormitorio.

—Nos casamos en dos días, ¡dos! —Casi le grito lo último. —No puede ser verdad. —Su respiración se volvió irregular, los latidos de su corazón imparables y una fina capa de sudor atravesó su nuca.

—Ohh Dios no, no, la lista… Y la boda… Y todo… —No hacía más que decir incoherencias a diestra y siniestra.

De repente escuchó una carcajada.

—No es gracioso Edward —Lo apuntó con su dedo índice.

Él se movió ágil por el dormitorio y poco después de abrir el armario en sus manos apareció un elegante traje negro. **(1)**

—¿Servirá con este? —La burlona sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios.

—Casi me da un ataque de histeria —Bella lo miró ceñuda.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte Bella o acabarás enfermando. Todo saldrá perfecto, nada puede salir mal. Recuerda que lo hemos hecho todo meticulosamente. Tienes que relajarte para que disfrutes de este momento —Comprendió sus palabras.

—Es difícil —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Edward se acercó a ella y cariñosamente la abrazó, poco después sus labios se juntaron tiernamente.

—Todo será perfecto —Le susurró. Él lo sabía, sabía que todo iba a salir de maravilla. Nada podía fallar en ese importante día para los dos. Las cosas estaban organizadas con mucha antelación. Si algo salía mal sería un delito.

Poco a poco sintió como Bella se relajaba entre sus brazos, el roce de ambas bocas se hizo más demandante y la temperatura rápidamente subió su nivel. La apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior. Sin mucho esfuerzo la sujetó firmemente para ponerse de pie, con una lentitud desesperante la tumbó en la amplia cama matrimonial.

Sin esperar mucho su cuerpo cubrió el suyo y su boca los labios de Bella. Se besaron hambrientos el uno del otro. Los dos sentían esa necesidad mezclada con deseo recorrer sus venas. La pasión era irrefrenable en este momento.

Sin querer dilatar más el momento levantó su roja camisa para poder observar su marmórea piel.

Las prendas de ambos desaparecieron en menos de unos minutos. Sus cuerpos desnudos se acariciaron lentamente. Dejando que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas cobrara vida propia.* No hacían falta las palabras entre ambos, bastaba con la muestra de amor corporal que se estaba desarrollando.

Las manos de Edward recorrían cada rincón del desnudo cuerpo de Bella. Sus caricias hacían que se estremeciera y que un para nada molesto escalofrío recorriera toda su espina dorsal.

Ella gimió en sus labios y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que él le causaba con tan solo un beso o una caricia en cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Una divertida idea pasó por su cabeza. Quiso decirla rápidamente antes de que sus toques le hicieran perder toda la coherencia.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de llegar virgen al matrimonio? —Quiso sonar seria, pero su voz salió con un toque divertido imposible de ocultar.

—Ohh Bella, tú tienes de virgen lo que yo de pelirrojo. —Ambos estallaron en fuertes carcajadas por sus palabras. A Bella le sorprendió la contestación de Edward, pero decidió seguir con su broma.

—Quieres que te recuerde quien arrebató mi preciosa niñez. —Le dirigió una mirada mezcla de diversión y asombro.

—Ohh sí, fui yo y nadie más podrá tocarte. —Edward contestó con tono posesivo pero con un toque divertido.

—Tenlo por seguro. —Afirmó Bella.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un prolongado minuto. Ninguno añadió nada, ese momento era tan mágico que parecía casi irreal. Se podían trasmitir todo lo que pensaban con tan solo una mirada. Su grado de conexión era increíble.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a la acción para entregarse de esa forma tan única que los dos poseían.

Se acariciaron todo lo que podían mientras se besaban desesperadamente.

Se entregaron al placer sin retorno. Se amaron como si fuera la última vez que lo harían. Él la llenó con todo lo que tenía haciendo que por poco y tocara el cielo con sus propios dedos. Era increíble como la pasión y las enormes sensaciones no se perdían. Cada vez que hacían el amor superaba con creces a la anterior.

Se acariciaron, besaron, mordieron, lamieron y todo lo que ese acto les permitía con total desenfreno. Todo se alargó hasta un punto incontable. Quedaron exhaustos en la blanda cama, abrazados con brazos y piernas.

No se podían imaginar jamás que por una acción cruel del destino esa sería la última vez que disfrutarían de la pasión que los envolvía. No sabían que la vida les deparaba la peor situación inimaginable. Inconscientemente se amaron como si no hubiera un mañana.

**_¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬_**

—Y… ¿Dónde iréis? —La voz de Edward sonó reticente y apagada.

—No lo sé exactamente, las chicas me dijeron que era un sorpresa, pero ya puedo imaginarme que clase de sorpresa. —Bella entornó los ojos en síntoma de obviedad.

—Seguro te llevan a ver un stripper. —Los deseos de Edward eran agarrar a Bella y retenerla dentro de casa para que nunca fuera a su despedida de soltera. Pero sería demasiado injusto y egoísta de su parte. A él, sus amigos, también le habían preparado una sorpresa.

—Es lo típico en estos casos, pero no estoy demasiado interesada en eso. No quiero trasnochar mucho o si no mañana tendré ojeras. —De solo pensar en eso su cuerpo se estremecía.

—De acuerdo. Te llamaré luego, ya sabes que desde que salgas por esa puerta no te veré hasta que estés enfundada en ese precioso vestido blanco camino de ser mi esposa.

Ambos sonrieron complacientes ante esas palabras.

—Lo sé. —Bella hizo un infantil puchero. Edward lo atrapó entre sus labios.

—Pórtate bien. —Le dijo mientras la besa posesivamente.

—Eso es algo que debería haber dicho yo. —Las palabras de Bella fueron entrecortadas, debido a que aún se estaba recuperando del avasallador beso que Edward le había dado.

—No haré cosas malas. —Edward dibujó una aureola sobre su cabeza con su dedo. Bella rió y se colocó su abrigo.

Atravesó la puerta de su casa con una extraña sensación que no pudo reconocer. Era como si algo malo le esperara después de la diversión que le traería su despedida de soltera.

Por muy extraño que sonase, algo, quizás el presentimiento, le decía que no todo estaba controlado.

Intentó borrar eso de su cabeza, nada saldría mal.

—Te veré mañana en el altar. —Le susurró Edward tentativamente cerca de sus labios.

—Yo soy la que va de blanco. —Sonrió.

—Muy convincente. —Contestó igualmente riendo mientras poco después besaba sus labios dulcemente. *

Estuvo tentada a cerrar nuevamente la puerta y dejarse amar por él. Pero ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que sus amigas no se lo permitirían. Ya estaban esperando en la entrada con algo de impaciencia.

Aún con la rara sensación sacudió su mano para decirle adiós a Edward y se encaminó junto a sus amigas. Ahora solo le deparaba su última noche como soltera.

—Toma ponte esto. —Alice le tendió un objeto que no reconoció en el acto. Bella lo sujetó y tras observarlo unas milésimas de segundos supo lo que era.

—No pienso hacerlo. —Su voz fue más alta de lo normal.

—Sí que lo harás. —Afirmó una muy segura Alice.

—No.

—Por las buenas o por las malas.

Bella suspiró rendida, de nada le servía luchar contra su insistente amiga.

Con la mirada enfurecida y los dientes apretados, cogió ese tipo de velo nupcial y de malos modos lo colocó sobre su cabeza. No podía creerse que la obligaran a llevar eso.

El velo en si, constaba de una fina tela de tul rosa con lunares blancos y coronando, como era típico, su cabeza con un gran pene de goma espuma.

Evitó mirarse al espejo, porque sabía que ese fatídico objeto acabaría en la papelera.

Miró ojiplática como todas sus amigas poseían un mismo velo igual al suyo. Ellas ya lo tenían sobre su cabeza y parecía que ese hecho les gustase. Todas reían y se hacían fotos sin parar.

Subió en el coche de Ángela, en el asiento del copiloto y esperó a que las demás hicieran lo mismo.

Pocos minutos después emprendieron marcha a un lugar aún desconocido.

Miró detenidamente por la ventana delantera del coche, vio como la carretera desaparecía velozmente a sus espaldas, sin detenerse ni un ápice. Al cabo de más o menos media hora el coche por fin se detuvo al lado de un vistoso establecimiento de fiestas. Un enorme cartel de neón se extendía en lo alto de la blanca pared. _Erotic__Fantasy_ Coronaba con un rojo chillón el luminoso cartel.

—¿Un boys? —Preguntó Bella rodando los ojos. —Demasiado típico. —Añadió.

—Mucho más que un simple boys. —La perversa voz de Rosalie fue la que habló.

—Esto será genial. —Una voz de la parte trasera del coche le llegó a Bella, reconoció a Jessica como su dueña.

—Seguro… —Pronunció Bella no muy convencida. Nunca le habían gustado los lugares así y nunca le gustarían.

Colocó su mejor sonrisa antes de bajar del coche y se enganchó del brazo de Alice, la cual estaba más efusiva que la propia Bella. Todas sus amigas hicieron una fila y esperaron su turno para entrar. En total eran seis mujeres, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Ángela, Jessica y Bree. Todas eran las más cercanas de Bella, sus mejores amigas.

No tardaron mucho en ingresar al local. El propio estaba en una penumbra total, a excepción de los grandes carteles luminosos de varios colores chillones que había dispersados por el local, muchos de ellos con la función de indicarte en donde te encontrabas en cada momento.

Un exageradamente musculoso camarero se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un blog de notas en su mano derecha. Traía puesto solamente unos pantalones de tela ajustados enganchados a unos tirantes que rodeaban sus fuertes hombros

—¿En que puedo ayudarlas señoritas? —Una sonrisa de suficiencia surcaba sus gruesos labios.

—Tenemos una reserva con servicio completo a nombre de Isabella Swan. —Bella se tensó en su sitio al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Qué narices significa servicio completo? —Se preguntó internamente. Ella no se iba a acostar con nadie.

—Síganme. —Contestó el musculoso hombre antes de empezar a caminar por un amplio pasillo.

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa grande y redonda, los asientos eran suaves y cómodos, se adaptaban perfectamente a sus cuerpos.

Una chica que vestía un mini-vestido rojo se acercó a su mesa y le tendió a Bella una banda rosa que en letras negras tenía escrito _Me__caso._ Y a las demás unas bandas azules con letras negras que decían _Ella__se__casa._ Todas se las colocaron sin protestar.

Pidieron margaritas para todas y disfrutaron con su exquisito sabor. Poco después de eso, a unos pocos metros de donde se situaban unas luces se encendieron y una gran cantidad de humo salió disparado por todo el escenario. Rápidamente un grupo de tres hombres salieron a la pista. Todos llevaban puestos unos pantalones negros de tela, acompañados con chaquetas del mismo color y textura atadas simplemente por un botón central, en sus cabezas llevan un sombrero de copa blanco con rayas negra diagonales y una corbata blanca en sus cuellos.

Los tres, perfectamente coordinados, bailaron al ritmo de la sensual música mientras poco a poco las prendas iban desapareciendo de sus cuerpos. La coreografía era atrevida y junto a sus torneados cuerpos daba una exquisita escena erótica.

Las chicas aplaudían y silbaban efusivas por la escena. Bella no se quedó a tras y dejando de lado la dama que era, gritó a todo pulmón y golpeó una palma con la otra.

Cuando tan solo la corbata y un bóxer rojo ajustado, dejando ver claramente sus potentes miembros, acompañó el cuerpo de los hombres, todos perfectamente sincronizados bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron al público. Bella se escondió lo que más pudo para que no la sacaran a la pista, pero sus traicioneras amigas gritaron a todo pulmón su posición y uno de los hombres, el que ocupaba el centro, se acercó a ella y jaló su mano. Intentó negarse pero no se lo permitieron.

Junto con otras dos mujeres, más mayores que ella, subieron al escenario y las sentaron en las sillas que allí había. El stripper se colocó delante de ella y movió sugerentemente su trasero, prácticamente en su cara. Sin moverse de donde estaba agarró sus brazos y los pasó por delante de su cuerpo, rodeándolo. Sin mucha dilación introdujo sus manos en sus bóxers, por más que Bella intentó frenar ese acto se vio acariciando "sin querer" su excitado miembro. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo profundo.

Poco después la puso de pie y prácticamente se restregó contra ella, finalmente se relajó y se divirtió con lo que hacía. Rió eufórica y se dejó hacer. Los actos no duraron mucho, minutos después ya se vio sentada de nuevo en su sitio con las miradas de sus amigas puestas sobre ellas.

—Ahora empezará la verdadera diversión para todas. —Les dijo Alice mientras su mirada recorría todos los rostros de sus amigas.

—¿Qué has planeado? —Preguntó Bella.

—Espera y verás. —Una perversa sonrisa acompañó su rostro.

—¿Preparadas chicas? —Una desconocida voz emanó de la nada y las sobresaltó a todas.

—Preparadísimas. —Afirmó Alice.

La chica en cuestión llevaba un ajustado vestido fucsia de cuero y volantes de tul al final. Llevaba un gran maletín en su mano izquierda el cual terminó en la redonda mesa, sin esperar más abrió el maletín y su contenido alarmó a todas.

—Esto es un servicio completo. —Les dijo mientras colocaba un poco los objetos de su interior. —Esta noche seré su Tupper Sex. **(2)** —Informó mientras las caras de felicidad se extendían poco a poco.

Fue mostrando todos los objetos que poseía, prácticamente la gran mayoría eran objetos sexuales para mujeres y lencería atrevida. Muchas de las chicas eligieron juguetes sexuales que oscilaban entre lo más obvio y típico.

—¿No deseas nada? —Le preguntó la mujer a Bella.

—No…No… —Tartamudeó.

—Seguro que algo te gusta. —Le mostró más de cerca los objetos.

Bella los miró detenidamente y su mirada dio con algo que verdaderamente deseaba.

—Bueno… Me gustan esas esposas. —Cuando terminó de hablar se llevó silbidos de sus amigas.

—Aquí las tienes. —La mujer se extendió las peludas esposas rosas. Bella las observó y finalmente decidió comprarlas.

—Ahora continuaremos con la lencería. —Informó su Tupper Sex.

—Genial. —Contestó Jessica.

Prenda por prenda les fue enseñando la atrevida y sexy lencería, había de conjuntos a babydolls y disfraces.

Alice decidió quedarse con el disfraz de vaquera, Rosalie se quedó con un para nada casto conjunto de lencería roja, Ángela con un babydoll un poco más casto, Jessica con un disfraz de policía, Bree con un conjunto negro de encaje y Bella con un conjunto con estampado de leopardo y un precioso babydoll rosa con encaje. **(3)**

La fiesta siguió su recorrido, bebieron también piñas coladas, mojitos y caipiroskas de fresa. **(4)** El alcohol se notaba en su comportamiento, más desinhibido y alocado. Cuando todo acabó, estaban levemente ebrias y demasiado alegres. Ángela, que fue la que menos bebió, fue la que se encargó de dejar a cada una en su casa y a Bella en la de Alice, pues no podía ver a Edward hasta el día de la boda.

Por otra parte, la despedida de soltero de Edward fue igual de grandiosa, aunque sus amigos tenían poca imaginación. Habían contratado a varias chicas para que hicieran striptise, su baile erótico fue excitante, aunque no lo suficiente. Se echaron aceites corporales mientras insinuosamente se acariciaban, lo sacaron al centro de la estancia y lo sentaron sobre una silla.

Una de ellas, ya que eran cuatro, cogió sus manos e hizo que la acariciara, se restregó contra él más tiempo del que le gustaría e intentó besarlo pero él se negó. Una cosa era estar de despedida de soltero y otro tener un lío con otra mujer, ante todo respetaba a Bella.

Había estado un poco inquieto por ese pensamiento, el no saber que es lo que Bella y sus locas amigas hacían lo perturbaba y no ayudaba para nada el hecho de que las cuatro strippers estaran detrás de él todo el tiempo, olvidándose de sus otros amigos.

Bebieron whishy y algún cóctel desconocido que preparó Emmet. La noche fue de lujo, se divirtieron a lo grande y bebieron un poco más de lo debido, aunque no llegaron a emborracharse.

Todo acabó a las cinco de la mañana, Edward estaba exhausto aunque le costó dormirse sin Bella a su lado.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, por más cansada que se sintiera, para cortar por lo sano, Alice había decidido darle un somnífero, alegando que al día siguiente tendría una horribles ojeras. Tuvo que tomarse dos además de una tila, estaba tan nerviosa que nada le hacía efecto ni conseguía calmar sus nervios.

Se despertó temprano, a las nueve de la mañana ya se encontraba en pie y tan solo había dormido cuatro horas. La radiante sonrisa de sus labios no se borraba con ningún esfuerzo, pero eso le agradaba, verse en el espejo y saber que trasmitía felicidad por cada poro de su piel. Despertó con fuertes meneos a Alice, la cual le propinó varios insultos y siguió durmiendo hasta que el remordimiento pudo con ella y se levantó.

Bella se dio una larga ducha de más de media hora. Llenó la bañera con agua tibia y sales con olor de fresa y se relajó dentro de ella. Enjabonó minuciosamente cada rincón de su cuerpo, depiló todo rastro de vello que tenía y se puso una exagerada cantidad de mascarilla en el pelo. Cuando al fin terminó secó su pelo pacientemente y se puso en manos de Alice para que la peinara.

Cuando después de dos horas interminables de jalones, pinchazos, laca, moldeador y cepillado pudo verse al espejo con su peinado terminado se sintió más feliz aún. Era simplemente perfecto, sencillo y hermoso. Constaba de un moño alto con rizos por toda su cabeza y decorado con la famosa y preciosa tiara de plata con zafiros de Alice. **(5)**

Primero exfolió su rostro, puso una suave capa de base y procedió con el resto del maquillaje. Un tenue gris perla adornó sus párpados, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, eyeliner en sus ojos y un rosa pastel para sus labios fue todo el maquillaje que Bella llevó. Siempre al natural.

Después de terminar con la sesión de "Chapa y pintura" como decidieron llamarle, procedió a meterse dentro de su precioso vestido. Antes de haber empezado timbraron a la puerta. Eran todas sus amigas, las cuales serían las damas de honor, habían decidido vestirse en casa de Alice por lo tanto llegaban puntuales.

Solo tenían que colocarse sus vestidos, ya que venían peinas y maquillas desde casa. Primero se vistieron ellas y dejaron para el final el vestido de novia. Cada una de sus damas se colocó el precioso vestido azul eléctrico, **(6)** adornado con delicadas ondulaciones en el lateral derecho y con un broche de plata y brillantes en el hombro izquierdo. Se calzaron sus zapatos grises y estuvieron listas.

Todas esperaban detrás de la puerta del dormitorio de Bella a que ella saliera enfundada en su blanco vestido. Los nervios la habían vuelto repentinamente torpe y le llevó más tiempo del normal colocarse el vestido. **(7)** Cuando por fin estuvo lista, se miró en el espejo y amó lo que vio, el vestido simplemente era perfecto. Respiró varias veces y con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta.

—¡Ohhhh…! —Dijeron todas a coro al verla salir.

—Estás preciosa Bella. —Pronunciaron casi a la vez.

—Gracias. —La aludida se sonrojó.

—Colócate los zapatos, en quince minutos nos vamos. —Le informó Alice.

Se calzó los altos zapatos y estuvo perfecta del todo. Antes de poder decir palabra alguna volvieron a timbrar, esta vez eran sus padres.

—Estás hermosa hija. —Le informó su efusiva madre.

—Gracias mamá. —Ambas sonrieron.

—Mi pequeña… —Fue lo único que su padre pronunció antes de besarle la mejilla.

Renée le tendió el delicado collar familiar y su padre le ayudó a ponérselo. Era simplemente hermoso, de plata y brillantes a juego con unos pendientes similares.

—Te falta esto Bella. —Rosalie le tendió la liga y entre todos la ayudaron a ponérsela, debido a que la cola del vestido era muy pesada.

—Todas a la limusina. —Les informó Renée que ahora estaba de cabecilla del grupo. Las damas, una por una fueron ingresando en la espaciosa limusina, ocupando sus correspondientes lugares. Finalmente Bella avanzó por el camino de piedras que separaba su casa del coche e ingresó lo mejor que pudo en el. Cuando ya todos estuvieron preparados, el chofer que habían contratado los llevó rumbo a la iglesia. Llevó a Bella a cumplir su mayor sueño.

Edward se levantó demasiado inquieto para su gusto, estaba más nervioso de lo normal y no era para menos. Al fin se casaría con Bella, al fin serían marido y mujer para toda la eternidad.

Se dio una larga ducha y relajó sus tensos músculos, dejó que su cabello se secara libre, ya que tenía más tiempo del esperado. Cuando estuvo completamente seco se enfundó en su elegante traje. Primero se puso la blanca camisa y por encima el chaleco de tela gris, abotonó desesperadamente cada botón y se colocó los pantalones del mismo material. Después de abrocharse el cinturón se puso la corbata de un suave gris plata y finalmente la chaqueta para dar por terminado su atuendo.

Sin poder soportar más los nervios y la necesidad que tenía de estar ya parado en el pasillo de la iglesia acordada, subió sin titubear en su amplio volvo plateado y con el mayor cuidado se dirigió por las extrañamente solitarias carreteras que lo llevarían a su destino.

¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬

—Tienes que dar unas cuantas vueltas con el coche hasta que te avisemos de la llegada de Edward. —Sonrió complacida con las explicaciones de su madre. Asintió levemente, aún nerviosa y cerró con manos temblorosas la metálica puerta.

—Podemos ir por la plaza mientras esperamos. —Le dijo al chofer. Asintió y se dirigió a donde ella le había dicho.

Rodearon la preciosa plaza, maravillándose con los enormes y verdes jardines que la rodeaban. Rió al ver a los niños jugar en los balancines y se imaginó visitando esa misma plaza junto a Edward y a su hijo. Era increíble como su vida había dado un giro tan inesperado para darle la feliz vida en la que vivía y la que le esperaba.

Miraba su teléfono insistentemente, aún sin recibir ninguna llamada de Alice, ya que ella sería la encargada de informarle de la llegada de Edward. Habían pasado tan solo quince minutos pero para ella eran eternos. Aún faltaban veinte minutos para que la ceremonia iniciara oficialmente pero se imaginaba que Edward llegaría antes.

Conjeturó entre la gran cantidad de tráfico o quizás que se encontraba cansado de su despedida y por eso se le habían pegado las sábanas. Le informó al chofer para que se dirigiera al parque central de la ciudad mientras esperaba que el reloj avanzase.

El coche avanzó perezosamente por la amplia e interminable carretera, haciendo que el tiempo se tornara más lento e insoportable.

Bella apretaba fuertemente el filo del asiento trasero de la limusina. Sus nervios eran claramente visibles y palpables. Un mal presentimiento le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que un escalofrío atravesara todo su cuerpo. Bajó el cristal polarizado en busca de un poco de aire fresco, asomó su cabeza por la amplia apertura y dejó que el frescor inundara su rostro, removiendo levemente su pelo y dándole un toque de relajación a su alma.

Pero la necesitada sensación de tranquilidad le duró tan solo unos cortos minutos, no fue lo suficientemente relajante como para calmar su nerviosismo. Sus nudillos estaban blancos debido a la fuerza aplicada contra el inocente asiento. Repentinamente se vio con los dientes apretados y los labios en una fina línea, se sentía desesperada.

Volvió a sacar la cabeza por la ventana y respiró hondamente para disipar las tontas ideas que habían llenado su cabeza. No podía pensar en que Edward no acudiría a la boda, ese era el pensamiento más irracional del momento. Los dos se amaban, deseaban casarse y nada les detendría, simplemente él se demoraba un poco, nada grave.

Le dio indicaciones al chofer para que se alejara un poco más con su lenta conducción, quería saber si al ir más lejos el tiempo pasaría más deprisa y menos desesperante. Llegaron hasta un precioso campo abierto, en el cual había varios senderos que conducían a unas grandes cabañas de madera, en el centro, coronando el precioso paisaje, un majestuoso lago se abría imponente ante sus ojos.

El vivo azul del agua se perdía en sus marrones pupilas, el alegre y despreocupado cantar de los pájaros relajaba sus alocadas pulsaciones y la trasportaba a un mundo de más tranquilidad. Observó a las personas que lo habitaban, muchas de ellas haciendo barbacoas y riéndose con la compañía de sus familiares, de las personas que amaban.

Se había quedado absorta observando atentamente cada movimiento de las personas, que desde su posición se veían pequeñas. El brillante resplandor de los rayos del sol al chocar con la limpia superficie del lago impactaba directamente con sus ojos, encandilándolos.

Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de parpadear cuando un picor en sus ojos se hizo insoportable, movió su cabeza varias veces para volver a conducir sus pensamientos al principio y precipitadamente miró su reloj.

Sin contemplaciones, las finas agujas marcaban la una y cuarenta. Dio un brinco en su sitio, alarmada por lo que sus ojos veían. Se había quedado absortamente mirando el paisaje demasiado tiempo, más del debido. La ceremonia debería haber empezado hace quince minutos ya. Con manos de mantequilla miró su teléfono móvil y su mundo se derrumbo cuando no había ninguna llamada en la pequeña pantalla.

Apresuradamente y con una voz demasiado fuerte y temblorosa, le pidió al conductor que la llevara a una calle cercana a la iglesia. El oxígeno entraba y salía abruptamente de su nariz, quemando su pecho por la fuerza que lo hacía. Se removió incomoda en el asiento de cuero beige y pataleó con sus pies en el suelo, estaba tremendamente angustiada.

La limusina aparcó en el final de la calle en la que se situaba la iglesia, esta se encontraba en el centro, a tan solo unos trescientos pasos de su situación actual. Miró expectante que fuera no había nadie, ni una sola persona se encontraba en la entrada de la iglesia como había visto que se hacía en las películas.

Volvió a mirar su teléfono y su desilusión cayó aún más cuando vio que seguía en las mismas condiciones. Mordió sus labios furiosamente, el sabor a óxido le llegó en el centro de su rosada lengua, haciendo que una mueca atravesara su rostro. Intentó serenarse y ser paciente, esperaría diez minutos más, si en ese laxo de tiempo él no aparecía saldría a ver que sucedía. Todo era extraño y doloroso.

Su mirada fue directa a su reloj, había pasado el tiempo exacto que se dio de margen para salir camino a esa iglesia. Antes de hacer nada llamó a Alice, pero no cogió el teléfono. Desesperada informó al chofer de que ella misma iría a esa iglesia, que no soportaba más esa situación. El conductor, un poco reticente al principio, se negó y le dijo que esperara un poco más pero Bella se negó rotundamente.

Con pasos decididos pero para nada firmes, pues sus piernas temblaban y estaban más débiles de lo normal, abrió la gran puerta de la imponente limusina y la cerró tras su espalda en un acto demasiado llamativo. Antes siquiera de poder dar un solo paso la reconocida canción de su móvil que informada una llamada entrante le llegó directo a sus tímpanos. Apresuradamente contestó.

—Alice… —Su voz sonó desespera y débil.

—Bella… —La voz de Alice fue lenta y triste.

—¿Qué sucede? Dime qué sucede. ¿Dónde está Edward? —Desesperación, eso era lo que recubría sus palabras.

—Yo… No lo sé… Él no ha llegado… —Un sollozo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Alice… No… —Sin poder soportarlo más una cálida lágrima surcó su rostro.

—Hemos esperado todo el tiempo desde que salimos de la limusina y ni siquiera a aparecido por aquí. Sus padres están preocupados, saben que es imposible que no haya venido por su propio pie.

—¿Cómo?

—Creen que algo le sucedió. Bella, él te ama y anhelaba casarse contigo, es imposible que ahora no quiera.

—No… Dios… —Bella no pudo parar de decir incoherencias mientras tartamudea, esto la superaba.

—Iré a la iglesia, estoy cerca. —Colgó la llamada al no sentirse capaz de escuchar nada más.

Con pasos rápidos se dirigió a la gran iglesia. Los altos zapatos y el ajustado vestido le impedían avanzar todo lo rápido que deseaba. Su respiración era errática, las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad el camino.

Finalmente pudo percibir la gran puerta de manera, un gran bullicio de voces se escuchaba dentro, unos altos, otros bajos. Con el corazón en la mano entró sin querer alargar más el momento.

En el instante en que sus zapatos resonaron contra el suelo, haciendo un profundo eco, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella que en ese momento se sintió morir.

No le importó, nada le importó en ese momento. Ni las miradas que todo el mundo le dirigía, mezcladas entre la pena, la tristeza y la desesperación. Lo primero que sus ojos buscaron cuando el eco de sus pisadas frenó fue el final del largo pasillo cubierto por una gran alfombra roja. Sus ojos vagaron rápidos por todo el espacio hasta dar de lleno con lo que más se temía.

Allí, solitario, estaba el lugar que Edward debería estar ocupando en ese preciso momento. Pero él no se encontraba allí. Tan solo podía ver el gran altar centrado y detrás de el al padre que los casaría, mirándola con inmensa melancolía.

Ver ese lugar vacío, sin la presencia del hombre que amaba le quemó irreversiblemente el pecho y aguó sus ojos. Sus pesadillas se habían hecho realidad.

—¡Bella! —Se escuchó por su costado derecho pero ni siquiera se giró a buscar a la dueña de esa fina voz.

—¡Bella! —Volvieron a llamarla. El estruendoso sonido de los tacones al golpear contra el suelo le llenó los tímpanos pero no la hicieron reaccionar.

—¡Bella! —Repitieron por tercera vez. La diferencia de las otras dos anteriores fue que sacudieron fuertemente sus brazos, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se moviera bruscamente, pero aún así no apartó los ojos de ese lugar vació que le rompía el alma.

—Bella… Por favor di algo… —La que reconoció como la voz de Alice le suplicó porque reaccionara. No lo hizo, no quería hacerlo. Su cuerpo se había quedado petrificado, sin aparatar los ojos del lugar que ahora le parecía horrible. Sus lágrimas nublaron su vista, haciendo que todas las imágenes se volvieran borrosas.

—Por favor… —Una femenina y entrecortaba voz volvió a llamarla, pero no supo reconocerla. Sus sentidos habían perdido sus habilidades, convirtiéndola en un ser inerte, absorto en su mundo.

Repentinamente se vio acorralada por todos los preocupados invitados. Unos cuchicheaban cosas ininteligibles entre ellos, otros la miraban con absoluta tristeza y otros, los más cercanos como sus amigas y la madre de Edward, lloraban silenciosamente a su lado.

Un aborrecedor silencio llenó todo el interior de la iglesia, volviéndola tenebrosa. Todo había perdido sentido para Bella. Ahora no escuchaba nada, no sentía nada que no fuera el dolor interno que esta situación le estaba causando. Veía como algunas bocas se movían, hablándole a ella, mas no escuchaba sus palabras. Estaba tontamente hundida en un agujero negro sin final.

Para ese entonces las lágrimas ya bañaban silenciosamente su rostro. Los dos ríos de agua salada procedentes de sus ojos mojaban todo a su paso, hasta morir en el suelo o descender por su cuello.

El dolor de su corazón se hizo tan insoportable que se vio obligaba a apretar su pecho con la mano izquierda para apaciguarlo un poco.

Quemaba más de lo normal, desgarrándola por dentro sin piedad. Como si el espacio tiempo se volviera insoportablemente lento, los hechos que le siguieron fueron perfectamente visibles.

Su mano derecha, sin poder soportar más el peso del precioso ramo de novia, lo dejó caer al suelo con un sordo sonido que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Todos y cada uno de los invitados vieron como el ramo se desprendía de la mano de Bella y girando en el aire impactó contra el duro suelo, desprendiendo algunas flores por el mismo lugar. Las miradas horrorizadas fueron directas a su mojado rostro.

Sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, su vista se tornó profundamente negra y sus sentidos se apagaron del todo. El dolor fue tan insoportable que la sumió en la inconciencia. Pero antes de dejar de sentir del todo, antes de sumirse en la completa espesura, el pensamiento de que Edward la había abandonado abordó poderosamente su cabeza haciendo que sus piernas se debilitaran más rápido aún.

**_¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬ - ¬.¬_**

Bella caminaba parsimoniosa por la larga calle cubierta de pulida piedra gris. Avanzaba tan despacio, que tardó en llegar al gran arco de escayola el triple que una persona cualquiera. Ella no quería ir más rápido, no sabía si estaba del todo preparada para entrar a ese doloroso lugar.

Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo justo en la entrada. Se hizo hacia un lado para no molestar a los demás transeúntes que entraban y salían sin prejuicio alguno. Observó todo minuciosamente, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí.

Sus ojos divagaron tristes por todo el espacio que sus pupilas le trasmitían. Se apoyó en uno de las gruesas columnas y respiró varias veces antes de mentalizarse con lo que estaba decidida a hacer. Su lado cobarde le decía que saliera corriendo, que ese lugar no era el más propicio para su estado de ánimo, pero su lado racional, el valiente, la animaba a seguir con lo que había empezado.

Sin más reparo alejó su espalda de la gran columna y con paso titubeante atravesó el altísimo arco blanco. Se detuvo de nuevo después de haber avanzado unos veinte pasos aproximadamente. Sus ojos vagaron por todos los rincones y su cerebro reconoció en cuestión de segundos en lugar.

Respiró varias veces más e intentó sonreír. Todo lo que veía le traía hermosos recuerdos ahora lejanos. De momento el dolor era lo suficientemente soportable como para que su cuerpo soportara su peso y la mantuviera en pie.

Volvió a introducir oxígeno lentamente en sus pulmones, metió las manos dentro del gran bolsillo delantero de su sudadera y ordenó a sus pies que se movieran con lentitud.

Sus ojos observaba curiosos todo lo que alcanzaban a mirar, su cabeza se movía de izquierda a derecha acaparando todo resquicio de camino que la llevara a donde ella quería dirigirse desde el principio.

Su mala orientación y el enorme tamaño del lugar no ayudaban en nada a que lo encontrara.

Caminó despacio, casi contando cada paso que avanzaba, pendiente de que su traicionero cuerpo no la hiciera retroceder lo poco que había logrado avanzar. Sabía que con un solo paso en falso todos los intentos de seguir con su vida se evaporarían como la pólvora.

Para el resto del mundo no era más que una joven que caminaba despacio por el tranquilizador parque. No era más que otra persona en el mundo, sin mucha más importancia que los demás. Pero nadie se podía ni siquiera imaginar todo el dolor que esa indefensa mujer cargaba consigo. Nadie tenía la más remota idea de todo lo que su destrozado corazón había tenido que soportar y que aún soportaba.

Bella vestía tan sencilla que no destacaba para nada con el resto de personas que circulaban por el parque. Un fino pantalón deportivo de color negro, una demasiado grande sudadera de lana y sus inseparables converse negras eran las únicas prendas que cubrían su debilitado cuerpo. Una improvisada y sencilla coleta adornaba su cabeza y nada de maquillaje, quería estar lo más natural posible.

Avanzó un poco más decidida por el camino arenoso que había bajo sus pies. Observó todo disimuladamente, sin querer llamar demasiado la atención. Agachó la cabeza y obligó a sus piernas a ir más rápido.

Sin darse cuenta se había dirigido a la zona en donde los enamorados se concentraban para demostrarse su "amor".

Observó todas y cada una de las parejas allí establecidas con dolor, mucho más del saludable. Sus ojos se aguaron irreversiblemente cuando todos los recuerdos abordaron su mente sin piedad. Sin poder evitarlo él regresó a su mente para quedarse definitivamente ahí.

Recordaba vagamente que el lugar que ella buscaba en ese parque estaba más alejado del concentrado por los enamorados. Sin pensárselo dos veces eligió el camino de la izquierda por impulso y caminó por ahí. Quería encontrar ese lugar tan importante para ella, para los dos y lo primero que tenía que encontrar era un árbol que en el centro, al cerrarse sus ramas, formara una especie de corazón.

Mientras recorría el extenso camino, pudo reconocer la parte del parque en la que se hacían cuadros y esculturas de barro. Divisó, a lo lejos, el gran río que atravesaba de norte a sur el parque. Iba por buen camino.

Recorrió más el camino correcto y miró a los felices patos nadando libremente en el agua fría. Su despreocupación, su vida libre de problemas, libre de sufrimiento le causó envidia. No tuvo que caminar por más de diez minutos para divisar por fin el peculiar árbol.

Sin ser conciente de sus actos, de las acciones de su cuerpo, se vio corriendo hacia la posición de aquel árbol con tanto significado. En cuanto se vio cara a cara con él se detuvo, su respiración era errática y el aire salía apresurado de su boca. Lo observó atentamente, sin perder detalle de cada arruga, cada aspereza. Lo miró todo y se deleitó con sus recuerdos.

Toda la zona en la que se encontraba el árbol estaba desierta, nadie paseaba por ahí y tampoco se escuchaba ruido alguno. Era conciente de que era una zona apartada y un poco escondida del resto. Le fascinó la idea de estar sola, de poder estar sin ningún ruido que interfiriera en los recuerdos.

Se acercó más al árbol y contempló con dolor sus nombres tallados en la rama que colgaba hacia la derecha. Pasó los dedos por la áspera corteza y dejó caer alguna lágrima solitaria al pensar en todo lo que ahí habían vivido juntos. Guardó en su memoria la imagen de los dos nombres hechos con la fina letra de Edward. Sin poder soportar más seguir mirando se apartó un poco y se sentó en la mullida hierba, apoyando su espalda en el fuerte tronco.

Cerró los ojos, la brisa se daba de llenó en el rostro, meciéndole los mechones de pelo que habían escapado de su improvisada coleta. Se relajó todo lo que la situación le permitía y deambuló por todo lo que su mente guardaba.

Con pequeños flash backs, recordó como Edward la había llevado ahí cuando aún estaban en el instituto, con diecisiete años. Le enseñó ese impresionante árbol y le comentó que lo había encontrado de casualidad mientras hacía footing. Todos los días que se encontraban por las tardes iban hacia ese lugar que lo habían marcado como suyo y pasaban toda la tarde ahí.

Cuatro meses después de sus continuas idas y venidas. Él decidió dejar de ser su amigo para pedirle hermosamente que fuera su novia. Allí, bajo las floridas ramas se dieron su primer beso después de que ella aceptara sin dudarlo. Ambos se amaban inmensamente.

Era su lugar predilecto en el mundo, el que marcaba ese antes y después en su relación. Ese paso que habían dado dejando de ser amigos para convertirse en pareja. El verano llegó y con el una nueva tarde en el mismo lugar y fue esa misma calurosa tarde, el primer día del nuevo verano cuando él talló los dos nombres. Ese día ese lugar fue más suyo que nunca.

Sin poder detener a su acelerada mente, llegaron a ella los recuerdos posteriores al desastroso día de su "boda". De solo pensarlo el dolor se agrandó el doble y sus lágrimas cayeron con más velocidad, empapando su rostro de manera exagerada. Las dejó fluir, dejó que fueran libres, que acabaran su cometido. No se sentía con fuerzas ni para secarlas, estaba paralizada en la misma posición del principio.

Era difícil y duro recordar, cada acto que volvía a su mente le quemaba el corazón y le rompía el alma por la mitad. Dividía en dos su cuerpo sin reparo alguno. La dejaba sumida en un mundo cruel y despiadado.

Recordaba todo lo que pasó ese día, todos los acontecimientos estaban grabados a fuego en su mente.

Poco después de ser conciente de que él no aparecería nunca en la iglesia se sintió desfallecer. Se había quedado paralizada y sin saber como reaccionar. La presión, los nervios y el dolor acabaron con su poca fuerza y la sumieron en un mundo negro en el que todo estaba confuso.

Recordaba haberse despertado en una incómoda cama y cuando sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad distinguió la habitación de un hospital. Estaba confusa y un poco asustada por no saber que hacía allí. Sus dudas no duraron mucho, pues sus amigas llegaron en su encuentro unos minutos después. Y fue cuando, al verlas, todo volvió a su mente abruptamente.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó alterada.

—Bella… —Una de ellas habló titubeante.

—¿Y Edward, dónde está? —Se levantó abruptamente de la cama y se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba el hermoso vestido blanco.

—Ed…Edward… —Una Alice demasiado nerviosa quería hablar.

—¿Dónde está? —Su voz al igual temblaba.

—No saben que ha sucedido… Pero a desaparecido… —La voz de Alice al igual que el mundo de Bella se rompieron sin reparo.

Trastabilló en su sitio y tuvo que agarrarse firmemente de la cama. No sentía su cuerpo, ninguna de sus extremidades respondían. Se había quedado absolutamente paralizada.

Cuando pudo procesar lo que ella le había dicho sintió como el hueco de su pecho se hacía más grande aún.

—¡No! —Gritó enfebrecida.

—Be…Bella… —Rosalie tartamudeó incrédula.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó ilusamente, negándose a creer lo que había escuchado anteriormente.

—Des…Desapareció. —Un asombroso dolor de cabeza la atacó.

—¿Cómo? —Intentó asimilar todo.

—Como si lo hubieran secuestrado. —Esas palabras fueron el detonante perfecto para que no soportara más la agonía.

Bella se vio obligada a sentarse en la dura cama ya que sus piernas habían dejado de responder y se habían vuelto de gelatina. Su cuerpo temblaba notoriamente y tenía la mirada perdida. De nuevo, intentó asimilar las palabras que había escuchado hace tan solo unos minutos. Meditó cientos de veces en ellas y no llegó a ninguna conclusión lógica.

Una de las voces de sus amigas hizo acto de presencia y la llamó, pero fue en vano. Ni siquiera pestañeó ante el llamado. Nada, no hizo absolutamente nada. Tan solo podía hacer que el aire entrara a sus pulmones lentamente para mantenerla con vida.

—Necesito estar sola. —Susurró levemente aún dentro de esa frágil burbuja que en cuanto explotara se desataría el caos.

—No es bueno…

—Por favor… —Rogó cortando las otras palabras.

—Pero…

—Necesito pensar en todo esto. —Su voz se había tornado más dura y cortante. Sin más que poder hacer la dejaron sola en la pequeña habitación.

Encontró una bolsa de plástico y pudo distinguir que dentro había ropa. Movió su cuerpo lentamente y reconociéndola como suya se la puso con manos temblorosas. Nuevamente se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a la nada, en shock por la información recibida.

Sin ser conocedora de ello, se vio por fin teniendo reacciones normales. Cuando reaccionó sus mejillas estaban encharcadas y su pecho dolía como si estaran quemando su corazón. Lo apretó fuertemente, intentando mitigar el dolor. Pero no dio resultado alguno.

Volvió a pensar en las palabras de Alice, en lo poco que se había dicho en esa habitación, en todo. Y se vio sufriendo una especie de crisis nerviosa. Sentía que se ahogaba, que no había oxígeno suficiente entrando en sus pulmones. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de cama pero no surtió el efecto que esperaba.

Cayó bruscamente al suelo de rodillas, sin poder soportar la situación en la que se veía envuelta, sin saber que hacer, como actuar o que pensar. Lo único que llenaba su cabeza era su nombre, que ahora le parecía lejano. Las últimas imágenes que tenía de él abordaron a su mente de una forma dañina. Los recuerdos de su último día juntos quemaron su alma, la destrozaron interiormente.

Tenía su recuerdo tan fresco, tan real que parecía poder tocarlo. Su cerebro aún no podía desarrollar la idea de que no volvería a verlo más, de que él había desaparecido, de que ya no estaría a su lado nunca. Se sentía agotada, física y mentalmente. El shock en el que se había sumido tras las últimas noticias aún no desaparecía de su cuerpo y la había dejado como un simple ser inerte.

Lloró agónicamente sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose ella misma porque pensó que de un momento a otro se rompería en ínfimos pedazos irreconstructibles. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, no fue consciente del avance del tiempo. La tortura que estaba viviendo era tan grande que no era consciente de nada más que de pensar en él. Intentó sin logro alguno reconstruir su perfecta imagen en su memoria, pero sus recuerdos no se comparaban en nada con lo que él era.

Sintió una enorme necesidad de salir de la habitación, no soportaba estar ahí por más tiempo. Necesitaba aire fresco para poder pensar con un poco más de claridad y coherencia.

No lo pensó dos veces y salió con paso desganado al largo pasillo del hospital. Tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de apoyarse en las paredes, sus piernas aún se negaban a complacerla.

Le faltaban tan solo unos metros para llegar a la puerta de cristal, pero un agarre en su brazo la detuvo en seco. Se giró con la ira recorriendo sus venas por el inapropiado e inoportuno agarre. Su duro rostro se relajó en segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que la dueña de la mano era Esme, la madre de Edward.

Ella al igual que Bella, tenía el rostro inundado de lágrimas y el sufrimiento era notable a varios metros de distancia. Bella no pudo contener las lágrimas al recordar los verdes ojos de Edward tan similares a los de Esme. Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo mínimamente reconfortante mientras lloraban.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó Esme.

—No puedo soportarlo… —Secó una lágrima que escapó de su ojo derecho.

—Es difícil, lo sé.

—¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? —Su traicionero corazón aún aguardaba la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira.

—Acompáñame. —Bella se temió lo peor y por poco se niega a ir con ella. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Esme ya tiraba de su brazo.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos agonizantes minutos, el silencio que las envolvía era enloquecedor y frustrante. Atravesaron una verde puerta y entraron en un iluminado lugar, pequeño y con tan solo unas medianas estanterías blancas.

—Unos policías pasaban por la carretera cuando vieron una prenda de ropa en el suelo. Bajaron a comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y se encontraron con esto. —Esme le tendió, con manos temblorosas, una negra chaqueta de tela. Bella la cogió extrañada.

—Es la de… De la bo… —No puedo terminar y todo encajó para Bella. La apretó fuertemente entre sus manos.

—No… No… —Pronunciaba inconscientemente.

—Los policías… —Esme continuó con su relato. —Extrañados por el lugar en que se encontraba decidieron investigar un poco. Unos metros antes vieron las negras marcas que dejan las ruedas al frenar bruscamente. Llamaron a la central para informar sobre ello, estos extrañados porque no sabían nada hicieron una llamada al hospital que les confirmó que se estaba tratando un caso así. —Esme respiró un par de veces.

—Cuando tú te desmayaste todavía no teníamos noticias de Edward y decidimos poner una denuncia por desaparición porque todo era demasiado extraño. Dudo mucho que Edward se marchara por su propio pie. —Bella escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Esme, aún sin poder creérselo.

—Nos dijeron la típica frase: "Hasta que no pasen cuarenta y ocho horas no se puede hacer nada, porque no se considera desaparición". No sabíamos que hacer, pero yo sabía que algo malo había pasado, me lo decía mi instinto materno. Una media hora después nos volvieron a llamar para avisarnos de la aparición de la chaqueta. En cuanto nos la enseñaron supe instantemente que era de Edward, yo misma lo acompañé a que se probara el traje por última vez.

Por instinto Bella apretó fuertemente la chaqueta que antes tenía en sus manos contra su pecho. Aspiró levemente y se dio cuenta que estaba impregnada en su característico olor. Esa chaqueta era la única muestra de que toda su pesadilla era realidad y nada dolía más que la pura realidad.

—Pero… ¿Y él… Y el coche...?

—No saben nada, no hay rastro de Edward y aún estamos esperando una llamada para que nos avisen de las novedades. Hay varios policías investigando la carretera en la que encontraron la chaqueta y… —La miró extrañada por su silencio.

—También encontraron esto… —Esme sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Bella supo enseguida de que se trataba.

Abrió su mano al brazo tendido de Esme que le tendía la pequeña caja. La sujetó con miedo, con dolor. Titubeante levantó la tapa superior y allí, dentro, en perfectas condiciones se encontraban dos delicadas alianzas de oro. Las cogió entre sus dedos y los observó más de cerca, no pudo contener las lágrimas que se negaban a irse.

—Son preciosos… —Susurró Esme rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

—¿Por qué Esme… Por qué? —Preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé cariño, pero hay que ser fuertes y tener esperanza. No está todo perdido.

Esperanza… Eso era lo que a Bella le faltaba, no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para pensar en que todo se arreglaría, en que él volvería y todo sería como siempre. No podía hacerse ilusiones porque no podía vivir a base de sueños y mentiras. Viviría la realidad, tal y como tenía que ser y aguardaría con ilusión la llamada que le informara de la aparición de Edward.

Nunca llegó, esa llamada jamás hizo acto de presencia. No tuvieron noticias buenas o concretas.

Unas semanas después les habían dicho que no habían encontrado nada, ni su coche siquiera y que por eso lo dejarían como un caso de marcha voluntaria.

Seguirían buscando alguna pista, pero no con la misma insistencia.

Habían pasado ya seis meses, seis largos y agonizantes meses. Para ser exactos ciento ochenta días, días de sufrimiento y frustración. De una no-vida para Bella, ya que nunca volvió a ser la misma desde ese día en que su corazón abandonó su pecho y desapareció tal y como lo hizo Edward.

Una fría brisa recorrió su cuerpo, creándole un escalofrío que la hizo temblar. Abrió sus ojos decidida a irse, porque ya no tenía sentido permanecer ahí, soñando con volver a verlo y haciéndose tontas ilusiones que sabía solo eran mentiras. Una extraña sensación recorrió toda su anatomía, un presentimiento extraño habitaba en ella y no supo reconocerlo. Era como si la estaran observando, a lo lejos.

Tontamente recorrió todo el lugar con ojos veloces y como se imaginaba no vio nada extraño o diferente. El cielo se había oscurecido y la temperatura bajó apresuradamente. Se puso en pie y volvió a introducir las manos en su bolsillo delantero para que se calentaran un poco.

Dio unos pocos pasos y un extraño ruido de entre los arbustos la alarmó. Regresó su mirada y le pareció ver a alguien salir corriendo a una velocidad que no podía ser normal. Sacudió la cabeza y disipó esos pensamientos. Recordar el doloroso pasado le había afectado más de lo normal.

Con paso apresurado, aún con la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba, recorrió de nuevo el mismo camino que por la tarde. De vez en cuando regresaba su mirada hacia atrás y no veía más que el desierto parque lleno de enormes árboles.

El tiempo siguió su recorrido habitual, las agujas del reloj avanzaban sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias que ocasionaban. Cada día era peor que otro para Bella, que se sentía cada vez más débil y desganada. Nunca se imaginó viviendo sin Edward a su lado y ahora que eso le sucedía sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

Llegó nuevamente el invierno, de nuevo la blanca nieve se extendía por la calle y los tejados de las casas. Los días avanzaban más lentos de lo razonable pero aún así nunca se detenían y traían consigo nuevos meses. Llegó Diciembre, acompañado del cumplimiento de los siete meses que ya habían pasado desde que él desapareció. La navidad regresó y con ella nuevamente las calles adornadas por luces con formas típicas de la época. Esa navidad sería la más oscura para Bella, no pensaba celebrar nada, no tenía ni ánimo ni ganas para hacerlo y tampoco era adecuado.

Tan rápido como comenzó, acabó y llegó la primavera. De nuevo en los árboles crecieron las hojas caídas en el otoño y la temperatura era adecuada, con algunos rayos de sol por las tardes y suave brisa por las noches.

Diez meses habían pasado y para Bella era todo igual, para ella, el hecho de que llegara la primavera, no era más que un simple acontecimiento, no tenía significado alguno y tampoco importancia.

Ese día se despertó con una rara sensación en su cuerpo, un escalofrío le recorría toda su anatomía y la hacía tener pequeños temblores. Despertó llorando, como cada día, después de haber tenido una horrible pesadilla con Edward siendo el centro de todo. Sabía que algo pasaría, que ese día no era igual a los demás, que aún le quedaba mucho por sufrir aún después de todo.

Una llamada la sobresaltó, su móvil vibraba fuertemente encima de la mesilla de su dormitorio. Asustada estiró su brazo para contestar, era raro que alguien llamara tan temprano, apenas eran las siete de la mañana.

—¿Quién?

—Bella… —La voz llorosa y entrecortada de Esme la alertó.

—¿Esme?

—Han… Han encontrado su… Su… —No pudo terminar la frase, un alarido de dolor salió de su garganta.

—¡¿Esme? —Dijo Bella alterada.

—Ven por favor. —Colgó y se vistió rápidamente, temiéndose lo peor.

Casi corrió por las transitadas calles de la ciudad. La casa de los padres de Edward quedaba a unos cuarenta minutos pero corriendo llegaría en la mitad. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque era así realmente. El resto de transeúntes le lanzaban miradas interrogantes, extrañados por su comportamiento.

Timbró bruscamente y enseguida abrieron la puerta. Una desolada Esme se tiró a sus brazos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi asfixiándola. Su pequeño cuerpo se movía a consecuencia del terrible llanto que la envolvía.

Miró el resto de la entrada y se encontró ahí, a unos cuantos metros más atrás, a Carlisle, Alice que se abrazaba desconsolada a Jasper y a Rosalie que prácticamente hacía lo mismo con Emmet. La situación era cada vez peor.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó alarmada.

—Ohh Bella… —Pronunció Esme separándose de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó más alterada.

—Han encontrado su coche. —Cuatro palabras, no hizo falta más para que definitivamente su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —De nuevo su cerebro se había quedado en blanco.

—Nos han llamado hace una hora para decírnoslo. Lo han encontrado a cinco kilómetros de distancia de donde estaba lo demás y está en horribles condiciones.

—No… —Negó con su cabeza y sintió la conocida sensación de sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—No… Por favor… No… —No podía decir nada más.

Esme intentó acercarse a ella pero instintivamente se echó para atrás.

—Bella…

—No es posible. —De nuevo su cerebro había creado esa barrera para autoprotegerse, se negaba a creer lo que había escuchado.

—Han encontrado su… Su cuerpo… —Esme no pudo soportarlo más y lloró sobre sus manos.

Bella se quedó paralizada, absolutamente quieta en donde estaba. Se sintió morir, no podía soportar el dolor que esas palabras le habían causado, no podía soportar más esa situación.

Lo que siguió después no fueron más que lágrimas por parte de todos, gritos de dolor por parte de Bella, que le pareció escuchar como se rompía la última unión que mantenía a su corazón con vida. Todo fue tan agónico y torturante que se sumió en la inconsciencia, nuevamente.

Los hechos posteriores fueron los peores de toda su existencia. Se creía incapaz de sufrir un poco más, pero cuando fueron al hospital a reconocer su cuerpo, supo que no podía haber nada más doloroso que ver a la persona que más amaba en ese estado.

El cuerpo estaba prácticamente irreconocible, pero llevaba el traje negro de Edward, el traje con el que el había acudido camino a su boda.

El entierro fue más de lo mismo. No había fuerza humana que pudiera detener el dolor que ella sentía, que todos sentían. Pero Bella lo vivía todo con más fuerza, lo amaba con todo su corazón y nunca se podía comparar el amor familiar y el amor de pareja. Ella sentía todo el doble de fuerte que los demás. Era un pensamiento egoísta pero era lo poco que podía razonar.

Cuando le dijo el último adiós a Edward, poco antes de que procedieran con el final del entierro estuvo segura de una cosa. No podía vivir sin él a su lado, era imposible que lo hiciera y por ello había tomado una decisión y no tardaría más de un día en cumplirla.

Fue a su casa solitariamente, lo que menos quería era a alguien a su lado. Necesitaba la soledad para poder vivir su dolor libre, sin nadie que interfiriera. Era todo más sencillo estando sola. Podía ser ella misma, llorar cuanto quisiera, gritar su nombre sin prejuicios.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su departamento fue sentarse en su negro sofá y mirando a la nada pensar en cual sería la mejor manera de hacerlo, la más rápida y un poco "digna", si es que había algo de digno en lo que planeaba hacer.

Habían miles de formas de terminar con todo, unas lentas y agonizantes, otras rápidas e indoloras. Pero no quería que todo fuera demasiado sencillo, prefería sentir la sensación de vacío antes de que todo acabara.

No tuvo que meditarlo mucho, su mente la llevaba hacia el camino correcto, su propio cerebro la guiaba a que lo hiciera, además la ayudaba su corazón, que ya estaba harto de sufrir tanto, se había cansado de tanto dolor asfixiante.

Hizo lo correspondiente sin prisas, no eran tan sencillo después de todo, pero sí lo mejor. Ya no había nada que la atara a este mundo, nada que le impidiera terminar con lo que había planeado.

Edward había muerto y junto a él se había llevado lo poco que Bella podía tener, la poca cordura que le quedaba, el poco raciocinio. Ya nada le importaba, su única razón de vivir ya no existía y por lo tanto todo había acabado para ella. Su vida no tenía sentido sin Edward a su lado. Se había cansado de llorar, de sufrir y la única manera de acabar con todo eso era con lo que tenía planeado.

Agarró una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo y escribió las palabras más duras de toda su vida. Se despidió de todos aquellos a los que quería, les pidió perdón por sus actos y alegó simplemente que ya no se sentía con fuerzas para continuar viviendo.

Formuló su último deseo y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesita que había a la entrada, visible para todos. Cuando la encontraran ya todo habría acabado para ella.

Eran exactamente las doce de la noche cuando salió de su departamento, más decidida que nunca con lo que había planeado. Decidió ir caminando, para meditar por última vez en todo. Sus pensamientos no fueron más allá de lo que había tenido en mente toda la tarde. Además él no la abandonaba nunca, siempre permanecía en su mente.

Una sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando pensó en que esa era la manera más fácil de reunirse de nuevo con él además de ser la única que existía.

Le llevó una hora recorrer la distancia que había desde su casa hasta el parque de la vez pasada. Lo haría todo allí, en el lugar de ambos, en la representación de su amor.

En media hora atravesó el parque, divisó el significativo árbol y le mandó una última mirada. Caminó unos metros más allá, justo detrás de ese árbol había un enorme muro de más de quince metros de altura. Algunas personas lo usaban como puente, ya que tenía unas preciosas vistas hacia la espesa maleza, repleta de árboles y erosionadas piedras y en el centro, el imponente río.

Subió las improvisadas escaleras que había en la parte derecha y con paso decidido avanzó hasta el centro del muro, que era lo suficientemente ancho como para caminar libremente sobre él. Se situó en un lugar más o menos apropiado, en uno que al caer fuese lo suficientemente letal para que no quedara consciente, aunque era muy improbable nunca se sabía.

Respiró varias veces, elevó su rostro hacia arriba y se deleitó con la hermosa imagen que las estrellas le mostraban. Parecían tan cercanas desde donde ella se encontraba, era hermoso ver lo que esos pequeños puntitos podían formar. El cantar de los grillos la envolvió y se meció levemente en su sitio. Pensó en todo lo que había vivido junto a Edward y sonrió melancólica por ello.

Todas las primeras experiencias habían sido a su lado. Juntos descubrieron la vida, avanzaron por su camino. Juntos aprendieron a amar intensamente, descubrieron el placer y su significado de la mano y pasaron muchas anécdotas memorables.

Nunca se imaginó amando así, nunca creyó en el amor que se contaba en los preciosos poemas de época, en ese amor primitivo y visceral del que tanto se hablaba. Nunca lo hizo hasta que apareció él.

No quiso pensar más en el pasado junto a Edward porque quería acabar lo antes posible con todo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, observó el tenebroso lugar que le pareció más alto que al principio, pero eso no la echó para atrás.

Sacó la foto que había guardado con ella antes de salir y la observó largo y tendido.

Edward salía exquisitamente hermoso en aquella imagen. Sus increíbles ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial y su perfecta sonrisa hacía de ideal acompañante. Pasó sus dedos sobre la foto y recordó el momento exacto en que la hizo, sonrió y la llevó a sus labios. Le dio un tierno beso y la apretó contra su corazón.

—Lo siento. —Le susurró. Verdaderamente sentía que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado así, tan repentinas. Sentía también su acto de cobardía por huir de los problemas de esa manera tan fácil, pero no soportaba un día más sin él.

Volvió a acariciar su rostro sobre la foto y la apretó nuevamente contra su pecho.

—Te amo. —Le dijo y sin más espera se lanzó al vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Bueno les dejo esta loca idea que pasó por mi cabeza. Verdaderamente llevaba mucho tiempo ahí y poquito a poquito, según me lo permitían los estudios, la fui escribiendo.**

**Siempre quise hacer algo así y más o menos me gusta el resultado, ahora es cosa suya decirme como me quedó. :)**

**No me maten por ese final ni por todas las incógnitas que quedaron abiertas, esta historia es un two-shoot.**

**Las estrellitas que acompañan a algunas frases son debidas a que son frases de la célebre mente de Sthepenie. :)**

_**Los números 1-3-5-6-7 que acompañan son fotos de lo que describen que están en el perfil. :)**_

_**2.- Tupper Sex: Es un término anglosajón que hace referencia a una reunión entre amigas (principalmente) junto a una asesora con experiencia en sexualidad que se dedica a mostrar una gran variedad de juguetes y artículos relacionados con el sexo entre las asistentes. La finalidad es enseñar y transmitir aquello que se sabe sobre sexo, en un ambiente ameno, mostrando una gran gama de posibilidades eróticas y, en último término, vender productos, siendo así una técnica comercial.**_

_**4.- Caipiroskas de fresa: Es una variedad de Caipiroska, que es un cóctel a la que se le añaden fresas trituradas.**_

**Muchos Muerdi-Kisses.**

**By: Crazy Cullen.**

**Los requiero! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~.~...*...*...: Love is death (parte 2) :...*...*...~.~**

—Lo siento. —Le susurró. Verdaderamente sentía que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado así, tan repentinas. Sentía también su acto de cobardía por huir de los problemas de esa manera tan fácil, pero no soportaba un día más sin él.

Volvió a acariciar su rostro sobre la foto y la apretó nuevamente contra su pecho.

—Te amo. —Le dijo y sin más espera se lanzó al vacío.

Sintió en milésimas de segundo como el aire daba de lleno contra su rostro, fuerte, furioso. Cerró los ojos para no ver lo que se avecinaba y apretó más fuerte la foto, evitó gritar y lo consiguió. Se abandonó directamente a su suerte.

Esa extraña sensación de la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo de manera fugaz, poderosa.

Cuando supo que el final se acercaba, que ya su cuerpo impactaría contra la espesa maleza llena de rocas, esperó por el fuerte golpe que tendría que darse, pero nunca llegó. En cambio sintió algo fuerte rodear su cuerpo, pero no supo reconocerlo. Eran… ¿Brazos? No lo sabía y estaba confusa.

—Bella… —Escuchar su voz, nítida y cercana fue lo que le dijo que ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos. Pero nunca imaginó que morir de esa manera fuera tan sencillo y dulce, indoloro.

—Bella. —Volvieron a llamarla y se deleitó con su melodiosa voz entrando por sus oídos. Lo disfrutó como nunca. Un movimiento la hizo abrir los ojos, asombrada.

Y fue cuando, al verlo, emitió el mayor grito de su vida. No podía ser real, era imposible que fuera real. Rompía con todas las leyes de la lógica. Alteraba todo lo que era real y humano, porque lo que ella veía no podía ser humano, era algo milagroso.

Miró asombrada su reconocido rostro, tan perfecto como siempre o incluso más bello de lo que ella lo recordaba, verdaderamente sus recuerdos no le hacían justicia a toda la belleza que poseía.

Se quedó paralizada, sin saber que decir, hacer o de que manera actuar. Su cuerpo había dejado de tener vida, dejándola completamente paraliza aún con sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, parpadeó para poder relajar los músculos de su rostro y cuando volvió a centrar su atención en él se produjo la catarsis esperada.

Chilló aún más fuerte que la primera vez y se removió violentamente en sus brazos. Él ya se esperaba esa reacción, incluso le pareció demasiado suave y controlada, por lo tanto la soltó despacio dejándola sobre sus pies y asegurándose de que estara bien, no quería que ella se desmayara.

Inconscientemente Bella se alejó del majestuoso cuerpo del hombre que más amaba, del hombre que creyó muerto.

—Esto no es real… No puede ser real… —Susurraba en imperceptibles sonidos. Gracias a su fino oído él podía oír todo con perfecta claridad.

—Estoy soñando… Estoy soñando… —Infantilmente llevó su dedo índice y pulgar hacía su brazo izquierdo y lo pellizcó fuertemente, haciéndola jadear de dolor.

En un movimiento no visible para el ojo humano, Edward se acercó a ella y detuvo su actuar, ya que su piel estaba quedando visiblemente roja.

—No hagas eso… —Colocó su mano, fría como el hielo, sobre la delicada muñeca de Bella. Ella al notar el helado tacto obligó a sus dedos a detenerse y elevó la cabeza para poder ver a su sueño hecho realidad.

—No es posible. —Susurró nuevamente. Aún se encontraba paralizada por el miedo que recorría sus venas.

Suavemente Edward llevó su mano hacia la cálida mejilla de Bella, en un simple roce le dijo que era real, que él estaba allí, junto a ella.

Sin saber que hacer, ella también elevó su mano y la colocó sobre la de Edward, sin percatarse siquiera de su gelidez, ese momento era tan perfecto, tan auténtico que el resto del mundo había desaparecido para ambos.

Lo miró con ojos sorprendidos, sin saber como asimilar el momento que estaba viviendo. Se obligó a parpadear nuevamente, pues su absoluta belleza la había dejado absorta en su rostro.

Nunca imaginó que lo que más anhelaba se cumpliría, nunca creyó en que su mayor deseo, el cual pedía cada noche, se fuera a hacer realidad. Viendo como él, su Edward, estaba delante de ella, tal y como lo recordaba llenó su corazón de una inmensa felicidad y melancolía a la vez. Lo había extrañado tanto que aún no podía creerse que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera real.

Literalmente se lanzó encima de él, abriendo sus brazos todo lo que dieron de si para poder abarcar su cuerpo entero. Se agarró tan fuerte a él que si fuera posible lo hubiera roto en varios pedazos diminutos.

Sus brazos quedaron, enganchados como cadenas, alrededor de su cuello y su cabeza se hundió rápidamente en el hueco que había entre su hombro y su cuello.

A su lado se sentía el ser mejor protegido de la faz de la tierra. Debido a su pequeño tamaño su rostro quedaba a la altura de su pecho, dándole la ventaja de poder oler su característico y embriagador olor.

Las manos de Edward tampoco pudieron estarse quietas, necesitaba disfrutar del momento que le ofrecía la vida y sin dudarlo apretó lo más delicadamente que pudo la diminuta cintura de Bella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para poder sentirla lo más cerca posible. Obligó a su cerebro a que olvidará la picazón que atenazaba su garganta.

Aspiró el olor de su pelo, fascinándose con el dulce aroma de fresias y flores que este desprendía, recordando velozmente que su aroma era igual que él lo recordaba, dulce y delicioso.

Estuvieron así por un prolongado tiempo en el cual no fueron concientes de lo rápido que avanzaban las manecillas del reloj.

—¿Cómo puede ser esto real? —Preguntó Bella con la voz amortiguada debido a que su rostro estaba pegado al cuello de Edward.

—Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas Bella que espero puedas comprender. —Su voz fue melancólica, debido al daño que le causaba imaginarse el rechazo de Bella cuando le desvelará en lo que se había convertido.

—Te extrañé tanto Edward… Tanto… —Juntó más su cuerpo al de Edward, para poder sentir como cada músculo se clavaba en su anatomía.

—Fue muy doloroso vivir sin ti a mi lado. —Sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus corazones estaban unidos de una manera idílica y perfecta.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Le dolía recordar el pasado.

—Es lo que tengo que explicarte, mis motivos, por más irreales que te parezcan. —Sentía miedo de sus reacciones.

Bella elevó su cabeza para poder mirarlo directamente. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de expresarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, cada una de las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo con actos y no con palabras.

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los suyos, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, no podía reconocer su verde esmeralda por la oscuridad en la que se encontraban.

Continuó con su lento avance, sintiendo su respiración acelerada y a consecuencia de ello entrecortada.

Estaba ansiosa por volver a saborear sus labios, necesitaba saber que él verdaderamente era real y no un engaño de su traicionera mente. Quería saber si el toque de sus labios era igual que hace tantos meses, necesitaba recordar las enormes sensaciones que sus labios le trasmitían, quería volver a sentir ese cosquilleo adolescente que sus besos le trasmitían.

Se acercó más rápido, sintiendo casi sus labios rozarse, pero en un repentino movimiento que la dejó paralizada, Edward se alejó de ella, soltándose de su agarre y manteniéndose a una prudente distancia de su cuerpo. Ese movimiento le dolió como si le hubieran atravesado un puñal directo al corazón, Bella se daba cuenta que las cosas no eran igual después de todo.

Lo miró expectante, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban a cada segundo que pasaba. La imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo se desvaneció como la pólvora, haciendo que no pudiera retener las lágrimas de dolor y angustia. Las saladas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro de norte a sur como si de un torrente se tratara, no hizo nada para impedir su avance, no tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Edward la miró con el dolor atravesando sus ojos, siendo conocedor de porque las lágrimas mojaban el hermoso rostro de Bella. Ni su fuerte autocontrol se sintió con la fuerza necesaria para poder juntar sus labios, no podía perder el control con ella y sabía que besarla, probar su adictante aroma y saborear su delicioso aliento no sería la mejor alternativa.

—Lo siento… Yo… No quise incomodarte. —Bella había vuelto a la etapa de los susurros. Secó sus lágrimas con manos temblorosas y bajó la mirada, manteniéndola en la espesa vegetación que escasamente veía.

—Me es muy difícil controlarme contigo. —Su voz se había tornado ronca, producto del deseo que sentía por besar esos rosados labios. —Lo siento Bella. —Se acercó a ella con paso humano y secó el resto de lágrimas.

—Es comprensible. —Fue lo único que atinó a decir al sentirse abrumada por las sensaciones que su melodiosa voz le transmitían.

En un acto de posesión Edward la atrajo nuevamente hacia su cuerpo, apretándola suavemente contra su torso y dejándose envolver por su dulce aroma.

Bella también se apretó fuertemente contra él. Ese momento era tan único que todo lo demás dejó de importar, el pasado, el dolor, las noches enteras de llanto sin control, las pesadillas, todo. Sintió cerrarse las cicatrices que su corazón obtuvo cuando fue conocedora de su muerte.

—Tienes que explicármelo todo. —Dijo esas palabras mirando directamente dentro de sus ojos.

—Lo sé, será cuando tú quieras.

—Ahora. —Sonrió tenuemente. La felicidad que sentía era inmensa, pero no lo suficiente como para aplacar la curiosidad por saber que había pasado. Quería que él corroborara con sus palabras que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño, porque sabía que de algo así no podría recuperarse.

—Déjame mostrarte algo. —Bella asintió. —Agárrate fuerte. —No dudó en hacer lo que él decía. Se colocó en su espalda, confusa por lo que pasaría. Apretó fuertemente su cuello con sus brazos. Temerosa de estar lastimándolo aflojó su agarre pero Edward volvió a colocar sus brazos como estaban.

—¿Confías en mÍ? —Preguntó.

—Ciegamente.

—De acuerdo. —Notó la satisfacción en su voz debido a sus palabras.

Repentinamente sintió el aire azotar furioso su rostro. Abrió los ojos y se vio envuelta por un borrón de maleza oscura. Reprimió el chillido que se empezaba a formar en su garganta porque la adrenalina era tan fuerte que la dejó atontada por un momento. Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que cuando se había arrojado al vacío.

El cuerpo de Edward se movió ágilmente bajo el suyo, ni siquiera pudo contar el tiempo que estuvieron suspendidos en el aire pues la velocidad era tan rápida que le oprimía los pensamientos.

En tan solo dos saltos él estuvo en la superficie en la que había empezado todo el paripé de sus ganas de arrojarse al oscuro bosque para dejar de existir y sufrir por la muerte de Edward.

Sintió su cuerpo deslizarle lentamente por la ancha espalda de Edward, sus pies tocaron tierra firme y la parpadeante luz de la farola que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella dio de lleno en sus ojos.

Lo miró con la sorpresa y alucinación sombreando en sus brillantes ojos. Edward se giró, enfrentaron sus miradas y fue allí con la suave luz de la farola, que se percató del verdadero color de sus ojos. No había ni rastro del precioso verde esmeralda que poseía, en su reemplazo estaban dos hermosos ojos de un extraño y especial color ámbar.

Lo miró extrañada y se acercó con lentos pasos hacia donde él se encontraba, a unos diez pasos de distancia. Elevó su rostro para poder observar bien su bello rostro y quedó alucinada con el tono marmóreo de su piel y el extravagante tono de sus ojos.

Pero no se asustó por ese enorme cambio, nada proviniendo de él lo haría.

—Es lo que tengo que explicarte. —Su aliento dio de lleno contra su rostro, envolviéndola en una maravillosa sensación.

—Adelante. —No se separó de su lado y la única distancia que impedía su total acercamiento eran unos escasos centímetros.

Edward carraspeó suavemente, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no asustarla con la historia que tenía que contarle. Lo único que le animaba a dar ese gran paso era el resquicio de esperanza que le quedaba de que ella pudiera aceptarlo, tal y como era ahora.

—El día de nuestra boda desperté tremendamente emocionado y nervioso. Por fin daríamos ese gran paso y yo ya estaba impaciente por poder reclamarte como mi esposa ante los ojos de todos. —Bella sonrió feliz, dejando que sus recuerdos regresaran a ese día.

—Iba por la carretera a una velocidad prudente, agarrando fuertemente entre mis manos la pequeña cajita que contenía nuestros anillos. —Bella acarició suavemente la preciosa sortija que estaba enganchada a su de dedo con fuego.

—Mi peor error fue intentar acortar camino y elegir introducirme por un atajo, la carretera estaba totalmente desierta y centenares de árboles se extendían majestuosos a ambos lados. A mitad de camino algo se atravesó por delante del coche, cruzó la carretera y mi coche golpeó contra ese objeto desconocido. —Bella escuchaba atenta cada palabra, deleitándose con la suave reverberación de su voz que producía un suave eco.

—Frené precipitadamente y bajé a mirar que había sucedido. A unos cuantos pasos más adelante se encontraba tirado el cuerpo de una mujer que poseía un cabello negro azabache, su cuerpo estaba desmadejado sobre la carretera. Corrí para intentar socorrerla, en cuanto llegué hacia su posición coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho para comprobar si tenía pulso. —Se detuvo y miró los ojos de Bella, sabía que el momento de decirle todo había llegado y se sentía enormemente temeroso.

Ella escuchaba atenta la historia, sin parpadear prácticamente y escuchando cada palabra dicha por él, sorprendida por lo que contaba.

—Agarré su muñeca con manos temblorosas, tremendamente asustado. No sentí su pulso y eso me puso más nervioso aún. Intenté alejar mi mano de su muñeca para llamar a emergencias, pero su mano derecha apretó fuertemente mi brazo y con violencia me acercó a ella. Sus ojos eran de un atemorizante color rojo fuego. Se puso de pie a una velocidad inhumana y sin que pudiera detenerla me atacó.

Bella exhaló por sus repentinas palabras y dirigió su mirada temerosa hacia su rostro, que poseía una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué? —No pudo detener sus palabras.

—Bella por favor no te asustes ni pienses que estoy loco. —Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Bella debido al torturante tono de la voz de Edward.

—Jamás. —Dijo más firme que nunca.

—Esa mujer era un… —Fue raro escuchar tartamudear a Edward. —Un vampiro. —Tras escuchar esas palabras su cuerpo se paralizó.

Lo que Edward acababa de decir no tenía lógica alguna, el sentido de sus palabras se había perdido tras decir esas últimas palabras. Lo miró extrañada y pudo ver que él no mentía, sus ojos se lo decían. Bella lo conocía tan bien que podía leer a través de él, gracias a su mirada. Lo que Edward había dicho era verdad y extrañamente Bella no sintió miedo.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de Edward y sus brazos de su torso meditó en las palabras recientes. Tras pensar unos rápido minutos en lo que había escuchado cayó en la cuenta de todo. Los mecanismos de su cabeza encajaron y todo cobró sentido.

Su huída el día de la boda, la repentina desaparición y su posterior muerte. El no saber nada del accidente que la provocó, el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido tan de repente sin dar explicaciones. Su inesperada aparición y la forma en la que la había salvado de morir estrellada contra la maleza del bosque. La velocidad inhumana, el cambio del color de sus ojos, el color de su piel. Todo se había resuelto con la palabra "vampiro".

—Ohh señor. —La cordura llegó a ella y la hizo separarse de su cuerpo, no por temor sino por expectación.

—Bella… —Edward susurró temeroso por su reacción.

—Tú eres… Tú eres… —No pudo terminar de hablar y él asintió.

—Se que es la peor locura del mundo pero no miento.

—Lo sé. —No dudó a la hora de decir esas palabras.

—¡Wauuh! —Exclamó y corriendo se volvió a acercar a él para posteriormente apretar sus cuerpos unidos.

—¿Bella? —Edward sabía que los pensamientos de Bella nunca fueron igual a los de los demás. Que sus reacciones siempre eran inesperadas y que actuaba de una manera difícil de comprender. El hecho de que corriera en su dirección en vez de en la contraria para huir de él le resultó sorprendente. Ella no lo rechazaba.

—¿No te importa lo que soy? —Quería asegurarse.

—Lo único que me importa es que estás aquí junto a mí.

—Para siempre. —Concluyó él recordando que esas palabras ya habían sido dichas en el pasado.

Sin poder soportarlo más elevó su pequeño rostro ovalado y lo más delicadamente posible acercó sus labios a los de Bella. Ella se entregó a él, deseosa de probar sus labios. Los unió a los de Edward con impaciencia y se dejó envolver por las sensaciones. El cosquilleo de su vientre no se hizo esperar y profundizó más el beso, envolviendo sus dedos en sus sedosas hebras cobrizas.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, mejor dicho, porque Bella tenía la obligación de respirar. Dejó pequeños besos de mariposa en sus labios y se abrazo a él con toda su alma.

—Esto debe ser un sueño.

—Sé que es difícil de creer.

—No, no es por eso. Lo que es difícil de que creer es el hecho de que la vida me de una segunda oportunidad para estar a tu lado, para tenerte junto a mí después de todo lo que sufrí cuando te creí muerto.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué has esperado tanto? Ha sido una agonía vivir sin ti.

—Porque tenía que estar seguro de estar lo suficiente controlado para poder acercarme a ti, para poder soportar oler el efluvio dulzón de tu sangre. —Tontamente a Bella se le había olvidado ese dato, los vampiros lógicamente y como todos los cuentos decían se alimentaban de sangre.

Bella volvió a besarlo, suavemente al principio y después con más insistencia. Casi todo un año sin probar sus labios, sin tenerlo a su lado había sido demasiado duro y ahora quería disfrutar de esta segunda oportunidad.

Poco después Edward le contó un poco más de como había sobrevivido con su nueva vida.

Al despertar, violento y asustado se encontró con que se hallaba en una espaciosa casa y que cinco personas lo observaban curiosos. El patriarca de la familia llamado Eleazar le enseñó todo lo que necesitaba aprender de su nueva vida. Le explicó que lo mejor era cazar animales y no humanos, pues nadie merecía la muerte injustificada. Edward comprendió rápidamente eso, él no quería ser un monstruo.

Rápidamente se adaptó a las condiciones de su nueva existencia y se integró con todos los habitantes del clan Denalí. Eleazar fue el que más le ayudó a controlar sus instintos y a cumplir su misión de ser lo suficientemente civilizado para su reencuentro con Bella.

—Pasados tres meses de mi transformación tenía tu recuerdo nítido en mi mente y la imperiosa necesidad de verte de nuevo, de saber de ti me llevó a vigilar tu sueño por las noches.

—¿Estabas a mi lado?

—Sí, cada noche y cada momento que podía. La desesperación por no poder acercarme a ti por temor a herirte se consolaba un poco con verte a la distancia y mientras dormías. Siento haberte causado tanto dolor. —Sus facciones se entristecieron.

—No es culpa tuya. —Besó su mejilla.

—Fue duro ver el sufrimiento de todos mis seres queridos. También he hecho una pequeña visita a hurtadillas a mis padres y hermanos.

—Han sufrido mucho también, sobretodo tu madre.

—Me entristece mucho eso. Ellos no se lo merecen.

—Fue un golpe muy duro, todos te aman Edward. —Sonrió.

—¿Se lo dirás a ellos? —Preguntó Bella.

—No me siento capaz de decir lo que soy a todos.

—No tienes nada que temer, sabrán comprenderlo.

—Desde siempre quise tener este secreto escondido, intenté muchas veces cambiar de estado y alejarme para que vuestras vidas siguieran su curso establecido, pero pensar en ti, en mi familia y en todo lo que debería de abandonar se me hacía insoportable.

Bella meditó en lo que quería preguntar, tal vez fuera inoportuno.

—¿Cómo es que te has… Decidido para decírmelo? —Respiró entrecortadamente con miedo por saber que le contestaría.

—Porque tú… —Tocó dulcemente su nariz. —Intentabas abandonarme. —Comprendió rápidamente sus palabras.

—No podía seguir viviendo sin ti. —Se sintió cobarde.

—Pero no era la mejor solución, la vida te de depara muchas cosas hermosas.

Alzó la mirada. —Sin ti, nada tiene sentido para mí. La vida se apagó cuando pensé que me habías abandonado en el altar.

—Tonta Bella… —Sonrió ladinamente. —Jamás haría una cosa así.

—Yo lo imaginé… Y todo lo que pasó después fue lo peor. —Torció los labios.

—Olvidemos eso por hoy. Seamos solo tú y yo empezando desde cero. —La idea le pareció fabulosa. Asintió y besó sus labios con presura.

Edward volvió a cargarla sobre su espalda y a una velocidad impresionante empezó a correr. Cuando Bella abrió los ojos se encontró sentada, sobre el regazo de Edward, bajo su árbol. El mejor lugar del momento para ambos.

A lo lejos se escuchaba tenuemente la corriente del río avanzar, el piar de los pájaros y el cantar de los grillos. La noche era fría, pero bastante soportable. El cielo encapotado de estrellas lucía hermoso y enorme sobre sus cabezas.

Intercambiaron palabras y besos durante largos minutos. Bella le contó ligeramente sobre su día a día, no quería decir mucho, pues la mayoría de sus días habían sido melancólicos y sin atisbo de vida alguno.

Edward le contó las sensaciones que ahora tenía, los cambios, lo difícil que fue al principio soportar la sed y muchas cosas que a Bella le resultaron fascinantes. También le habló sobre lo bueno y lo malo y fue cuando llegaron al momento decisivo de la noche.

—¿Edward que pasará ahora? —Tenía miedo de su respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

—Que estés conmigo siempre, que me demuestres cada día que todo esto no es un sueño.

—Estaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que quieras. —Le sonrió de esa forma que él sabía que dejaba atrancada la respiración de Bella.

Ella estornudó y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Te llevaré a casa. —Bella se aferró a su brazo.

—Me gusta este sitio.

—No quiero que enfermes.

—Pero… —La besó de la forma más deliciosa que pudo imaginar.

—Eres un tramposo. —Edward sonrió consciente de porque lo decía y cargándola en brazos voló por las desiertas calles hasta la casa de Bella, la cual conocía como la palma de su mano. Muchas experiencias habían sido desarrolladas en ese cálido lugar.

Llegaron en unos pocos minutos. Las calles ante los ojos de Bella no eran más que simple borrones casi imperceptibles. En el camino agarró su camiseta deleitándose con su duro torso. Quería sentir que de verdad él existía, que estaba a su lado y que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Su mente no sería capaz de recrear tanta belleza.

Aún le quedaban muchas cosas por preguntar, sin duda esta noche sería la más larga de su vida y eso no le importaba para nada.

Llegaron al porche de la entrada y Bella se detuvo en seco ante el pensamiento que acababa de tener.

—Mierda… —Susurró entre dientes.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Las llaves… —No traía llaves con ella pues nada de lo que había sucedido estaba en sus planes.

—¿No las tienes?

—No pensaba volver. —Apenas susurró levemente y agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Tranquila. —Dijo Edward y en un movimiento seco la puerta se abrió.

—Pero que co… —Bella alucinó.

—Esto tiene sus ventajas. —Edward sonrió ladinamente y nada más importó para Bella.

Cogió su mano, sin prestar atención a la temperatura, y lo jaló dentro del departamento. Cerró la puerta con el picaporte interior y se apoyó en ella mientras le sonreía a Edward.

Él se había quedado absorto observando la estancia. Miró todo minuciosamente y dejó que cada objeto que veía le trajera un recuerdo, algunos claros, otros borrosos. Habían vivido muchas cosas dentro de ese departamento, muchas experiencias de todo tipo. Desde las más felices hasta pequeñas peleas tontas que se solucionaban rápidamente dejando que la pasión desenfrenada que siempre los envolvía hiciera de las suyas.

—Edward. —Lo llamó suavemente Bella.

—Umm.

—¿Qué… Qué haremos ahora? —Bella se había puesto repentinamente nerviosa porque no sabía cómo desarrollar la situación.

Él se acercó a ella con pasos felinos que la intimidaron más aún. No es que le tuviera miedo, lo que pasaba es que al tenerlo allí, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin estar en su presencia le habían atacado pensamientos de lo menos castos y no estaba segura de si debía tenerlos.

Las manos de Edward se posaron delicadamente sobre sus mejillas.

—Supongo que esa cabecita tuya está llena de preguntas. —Sonrió ladinamente y lo que a Bella menos le importó fueron las preguntas.

—Sí. —Dijo sonrojándose por todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

—Ponte cómoda, yo esperaré aquí. —Soltó lentamente el agarre de sus mejillas y sonrió suavemente.

Bella corrió escaleras arriba, con los sentidos nublados y la extraña sensación de felicidad completa recorriendo sus venas. Después de tantos meses por fin era feliz de nuevo, por fin se sentía una persona completa, un ser humano viviente.

Abrió con desesperación cada cajón de su espacioso armario, poco le faltó para sacar cada pieza de ropa y elegir lo que mejor le sentara.

Se desesperó cuando como ropa cómoda solo encontró su ancha camiseta negra y sus viejos pantalones de deporte de un rojo desteñido. Sintió la frustración instantánea y se paralizó por unos minutos. Quería estar lo mejor posible para Edward, él había regresado y nada más y nada menos que como un vampiro.

Para cualquier persona "normal" sería algo complicado de comprender, muchos saldrían corriendo despavoridos y llenos de miedo, otros hubieran llamado a la policía o a un loquero. Pero Bella Swan no era para nada normal, lo único que le importaba era que Edward estaba de nuevo a su lado, sea lo que sea ella lo amaría siempre.

Después de más de cinco minutos de búsqueda por todo su ordenado armario que ahora estaba totalmente descolocado encontró unos cómodos shorts de color cielo y una bonita camisa de manga corta con una gran boca estampada en la parte delantera.

Se aseguró frente al espejo de estar visiblemente bien, la sonrisa tatuada en su rostro ayudaba bastante.

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, contando cada escalón y se dirigió hacia el amplio sofá del salón, donde Edward estaba gloriosamente sentado. Su postura era desgarbada y tranquila, sonreía y observaba todo con ojos curiosos. Quiso acercarse silenciosamente a él pero de forma sorprende le habló mientras sonreía. Suspiró frustrada y se acercó hacia él más rápido.

Se sentó en el sillón individual en diagonal al que él estaba.

Lo vio moverse y en un parpadeo se encontró sobre su regazo mientras Edward reía a carcajada batiente. Solo había sentido una imperceptible brisa atravesar su cuerpo y cuando abrió los ojos ya se encontraba donde actualmente lo hacía.

—He pasado demasiado tiempo lejos de ti. —Besó su mejilla dulcemente y ella sintió derretirse.

—No quería incomodarte. —Se reprendió por eso, había muerto de ganas por sentarse a su lado pero no estaba segura.

—Nunca lo harías.

Por varios minutos prolongados se quedaron mirando directamente en los ojos del otro, dejando que los sentimientos mutuos recorrieran sus cuerpos de forma precipitada. Ambos eran inmensamente felices junto a la persona que más amaban en el mundo.

Sonrieron tenuemente y en un imperceptible movimiento ya tenían sus bocas juntas, saboreándose lentamente.

—Dispara. —Le dijo Edward después de que su cesión de dulces besos hubiera acabado.

Acarició tenuemente sus desnudas piernas, cerca de la rodilla. Desde que la vio aparecer notó rápidamente el cambio de su cuerpo. Estaba visiblemente más delgada y las ojeras de sus ojos eran más que notorias. No le gustó para nada eso. Él no la quería ver así, lo que más le gustaba era el toque divertido que siempre poseía su rostro y ahora su nuevo cometido era hacer que lo recuperara.

Lo que por el momento más inquietaba a Bella era no saber cómo es que ella había visto un cuerpo que aseguraron era el suyo. Se lo hizo saber enseguida, la intriga la mataba.

—¿A quién vi yo?

—¿Ehh?

—Nos enseñaron un cuerpo Edward, asegurando que era el tuyo. Tenía puesto tu traje.

—Ohh, ya lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué pasó con eso?

Edward se removió incómodo en su sitio debajo del cuerpo de Bella.

—A los pocos meses de mi transformación. —Dijo. —La mujer de cabello negro que encontré en la carretera fue en mi búsqueda a la casa de Eleazar. Según ella quería comprobar el resultado de su creación. Tanto Eleazar como yo estábamos indignados por su descarado comportamiento y de forma civilizada de pedimos que se marchara. Ella se negó alegando que el hecho de que yo "viviera" era gracias a ella y nos dijo que había venido en mi búsqueda. —Suspiró.

—Intentamos de la mejor forma que se fuera pero no hizo caso alguno. Sin ser conocedores de su reacción atacó a Eleazar y yo harto de su comportamiento la seguí bosque adentro mientras ella reía.

Era muy rápida, en algunos momentos estuve a poco de alcanzarla pero era buena esquivando. Finalmente llegamos al corazón del bosque y allí, para mi sorpresa, había un hombre atado a un árbol. —Bella se temía lo peor con sus palabras.

—Era un hombre que se parecía bastante a mí, alto, pelo pelirrojo casi cobrizo, blanca piel y delgado. No comprendí nada en primer momento pero me había dado cuenta de que ese hombre llevaba un traje negro, me acerqué un poco más y rápidamente lo reconocí como mío. Recordé que cuando desperté llevaba puesta una ropa que Eleazar había comprado para mí y no sabía nada del traje, él me encontró desnudo. —Se calló en ese momento y observó el comportamiento de Bella.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente al recordar el glorioso cuerpo de Edward y los pensamientos de recuerdos de noches de pasión que la atacaron sin piedad. Se removió incómoda en donde se situaba y eso no fue ni mucho menos lo mejor, pues sentir su bien formado cuerpo bajo el suyo aumentó su inapropiada lujuria.

Edward olió su efluvio y escuchó el martillear de su acelerado corazón.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia su rodilla y la apretó levemente, después pasó sus dedos por la misma zona de forma delicada, deleitándose con el suave tacto de su cremosa piel.

Sus toques para nada eran con fines lujuriosos pero no se hacía una mínima idea de lo que estaban causando en el cuerpo de Bella.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Preguntó entrecortadamente para disipar sus pervertidos pensamientos.

—Le pedí una explicación a sus actos. —Anunció. —Lo único que alegó fue que era su manera de divertirse, no era ni la primera ni la última vez que lo haría. En el trascurro de sus palabras se fue acercando al hombre que temblaba como una hoja a punto de caer. No pude impedirlo, cuando menos lo esperé ella ya había clavado sus dientes en el cuello de aquel inocente hombre. —Frunció el ceño.

—Corrí hacia ella pero rápidamente se fue dejando que el hombre se desangrara. Tuve que hacer mella en mi más fuerte autocontrol para no dejar salir a mi monstruo interior. En ese momento llegó Eleazar que se ocupó de todo. Él fue el que se encargó de matar al hombre, pues no sería justo convertirlo en un ser como nosotros.

—Ohh dios mío. —Fue lo único que una anonadada Bella pudo decir.

—Es horrible.

—La maldad de esa mujer no tiene límites.

—Tiene una espeluznante forma de divertirse. —Se quedaron callados.

—¿Qué pasó después? —Preguntó muy curiosa Bella.

—Lo llevamos a casa, nos parecía justo al menos darle un entierro digno. Cuando llegamos Carmen, la esposa de Eleazar que se estaba encargando de vigilar como avanzaba la investigación sobre mi caso nos informó un poco de todo y al ver el cuerpo se le ocurrió la idea de que para cerrar el caso sería bueno hacerlo pasar por mí, pues se parecía lo suficiente.

—Ahora lo comprendo todo.

—Es algo horrible y perverso. Me negué pero caí en la cuenta de que era lo mejor. —Lanzó un desesperante suspiro.

—Pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, que así dejarías de sufrir.

—Sin ti a mi lado era imposible. —Bella se sintió nuevamente melancólica con los recuerdos. —Fue el peor momento de mi vida.

—Lo siento Bella, no sabes cuanto.

—No seas tonto, no es culpa tuya. —Le sonrió mientras abrazaba con todo el amor de su corazón su cuerpo.

—Te amo Bella. —Esas palabras fueron las precisas, las precisas para que cada pedazo de su destrozado corazón se volvieran a unir, creando un corazón nuevo, rodeado por las cadenas de la protección y el amor que sentía por él.

—Edward… —Susurró. —Te amo. —Lo besó con desesperación, sin poder contener su emoción. Sintió tímidas lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

—Nena… ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque aún pienso que todo esto es un sueño, que de un momento a otro despertaré y ya no estarás a mi lado.

—Nunca podré volver a dejarte Bella, al menos que tú me lo pidas. —Secó tiernamente sus lágrimas, haciendo que el corazón de Bella se deshaga.

—Te quiero siempre junto a mí. —Bella fue firme en sus palabras.

Volvieron a unir sus besos hambrientos. Edward se separó delicadamente de ella cuando sintió que la temperatura entre los dos empezaba a ascender peligrosamente rápido.

—Edward… —Le dijo Bella y pasó su brazo por detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Lo besó con desesperación y deseo contenido.

—Bella… No… No puedo.

—¿Por qué Edward? Te necesito junto a mí, de todas las maneras posibles. —Él intentó volver a negarse pero al ver sus ojos esperanzados, llenos de amor y deseo le fue imposible volver a hacerlo.

—Bella… —Se sintió en las nubes cuando ella tocó su pecho de forma suave mientras mordía sus labios con picardía.

Lo sentía mejor que nunca, como si con su transformación todo en él se hubiera perfeccionado hasta límites insuperables e incontables. Probar nuevamente sus labios le devolvía el alma al cuerpo. La sensación tan única que él le causaba era imposible de explicar con las palabras existentes en el mundo. Esa mezcla de mariposas y torbellinos en su vientre era indescriptible.

Quería sentirlo a su lado como tantas veces lo había hecho hace casi un año. Amaba siempre compartir todo con él, sus aficiones, sus gustos, sus hobbies, todo. Siempre y cuando cada uno respetara lo del otro aunque siempre tenían ese pequeño pique para defender sus opiniones.

Intimar con Edward era una de las mejores cosas de la vida, las sensaciones eran inigualables.

Lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, para sentir sus cuerpos más unidos. Acarició el cabello que se extendía por detrás de su cabeza y le dio un leve jalón cuando él la beso más insistentemente. Las manos de Edward abarcaban la pierna izquierda de Bella, sus manos la acariciaban de arriba abajo trasmitiéndole esa extraña corriente eléctrica que sentía siempre que la tocaba y que pensaba que había desaparecido.

Colocó con miedo las manos a cada lado de su cadera, un movimiento en falso, por más pequeño que fuera, podía ocasionar el caos y él lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla. Bella se veía tan frágil a su lado, como una pequeña muñeca de fina porcelana o incluso una pompa de jabón. Él podría romperla con un simple toque de sus dedos, está era la oportunidad perfecta para llevar al límite a su fuerte autocontrol que había desaparecido totalmente cuando ella le rogó un poco. Definitivamente era su debilidad, su talón de Aquiles.

Con mucho cuidado la fue tumbando en el amplio sofá de tres plazas, intentó ser lo más cuidado posible. Tenía su excitación al límite y la coherencia empezaba a abandonarlo.

Separó sus labios para dejar respirar a Bella, la cual lo miraba con una devoción increíble. El brillo de sus ojos era cegador, la rojez de sus mejillas se daba un toque de inocencia muy especial.

Con ojos cerrados buscó sus labios y fue echando su espalda hacia el sofá mientras sentía de manera gloriosa el cuerpo de Edward apretando el suyo. Unos pocos centímetros más y pudo sentir sus cuerpos totalmente juntos, deleitándose con el exquisito roce que ese movimiento provocó.

Avanzaban despacio, con miedo, como la primera vez la hicieron el amor, como aquel día en que decidió entregarle al hombre adecuado su virginidad.

Llevó sus manos hacia su espalda y la acarició de arriba abajo, su musculoso cuerpo se cernía espectacular bajo sus manos. Se removió bajo su cuerpo para poder sentirlo mejor y eso solo ayudó a que sus sexos se rozaran de forma exquisita haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido desesperado y Edward un suspiro de satisfacción.

Llevó sus manos hacia su camisa y acarició su vientre por debajo de esta, la levantó lentamente mientras acariciaba la suave piel expuesta.

Terminó de quitar la prenda y se deleitó con la exquisita vista que sus pechos desnudos y su cremosa piel le daban. Bella observó cada uno de sus actos, sintiéndose una pequeña hormiga ante tal hombre que la devoraba con los ojos. Él se había perfeccionado y ella todo lo contrario. Ese pensamiento le causó vergüenza por lo que jaló su cabello y atrajo sus labios encima de los suyos.

En movimientos imperceptibles la cargó sin esfuerzo aparente y a velocidad sobrehumana avanzó hacia la segunda planta de su departamento. La llevó a su dormitorio y con mucho cuidado la tendió en la gran cama matrimonial que tanto escondía, sus recuerdos, su pasado, sus vivencias y mucho más.

Se tumbó lentamente sobre ella, apoyando sus codos en la cama a cada lado de cuerpo para que ella no sostuviera todo el peso de su cuerpo. La besó con presura en sus enrojecidos labios y se llevó un gemido de su parte cuando él llevó nuevamente sus manos hacia su ahora desnudo torso.

Llevó sus ansiosos labios a su cuello y dio un suave beso. Ese pequeño roce le dejó con ganas de más y beso hambriento todo su cuello.

Sintió el punzante latido de su corazón que se había apresurado por las sensaciones. Prácticamente pudo saborear la sangre que fluía por sus venas, por su yugular. Su monstruo interior se relamió los labios y enseñó los dientes preparados para clavarse en el delicado cuello.

Se frenó en seco ante tales pensamientos, por un segundo, un solo segundo la idea de morder su cuello y beber su sangre lo atacó de manera poderosa.

Se separó bruscamente de ella causando que lanzara un pequeño gritito por la sorpresa. Lo miró desconcertante y le pidió respuestas con sus inquietantes ojos.

El cerró los parpados e intentó tranquilizarse, tranquilizar a u monstruo interior que clamaba por salir y el cual estaba potentemente hambriento.

—¿Qué va mal? —Preguntó una temerosa Bella. No de que él pudiera hacerle daño sino de que ya no la deseara, de que al besarla sintiera que no era igual, que podía encontrar a alguien mejor.

—No puedo perder el control contigo. —Su voz era torturante.

—Edward. —Lo llamó ella. —No me harás daño, yo confío en ti. —Le sonrió sinceramente y acarició las suaves hebras de su cobrizo cabello. Lo besó despacio, dándole un margen de elección de sus movimientos, no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Ambos debían disfrutar del acto que se estaba desarrollando.

Se acomodó bajo su cuerpo y acarició en pequeños círculos su espalda. Juntó más sus cuerpos anhelante de sentirlo más junto a ella.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Repitió infinitas veces en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Tú eres la razón de mi existencia. —Esas palabras la desarmaron, pues su voz sonó suave, llena de amor y pasión por lo que decía, como si un poeta estara recitando su última creación con la mayor de las devociones.

Gimió sin poder detener sus acciones cuando Edward llevó sus manos hacia sus dos montes que pedían a gritos atención. Los acarició suavemente haciendo que más jadeos abandonaron los labios de Bella. Las sensaciones eran extremas y necesitadas.

Bajó su cabeza por su cuerpo, dio un suave beso en su cuello, su clavícula, el hombro desnudo y poco después posó sus labios en el centro de sus pechos. Se deleitó con el adictante olor que su piel desprendía.

Besó con devoción sus dos cumbres y succionó suavemente los erectos pezones haciendo que Bella no pudiera detener los suspiros de satisfacción.

Acarició su vientre con sus manos mientras sus labios seguían en los rosados pezones, trasmitiéndole mil sensaciones por todo el cuerpo a Bella.

Una muy desesperada Bella llevó sus ansiosas manos hacia la camisa de Edward y casi a jalones desabrochó los desesperantes botones que se negaban a irse. Finalmente y con la desesperación al máximo agarró cada lado de la camisa y la jaló dejando que los botones rezagados volaran libres por la habitación.

Edward sonrió ante su desesperación.

Bella lo miró, primero con curiosidad, después con anhelo. Sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo y ver su espectacular torso, más musculoso y su marmórea piel la llevaron al límite.

Sin saber cómo los giró a los dos y dejó a Edward bajo su cuerpo, beso sus labios con desesperación y acarició su torso.

Las manos de él tampoco pudieron estarse quietas y se posaron en sus caderas, despacio fueron descendiendo y dejó suaves caricias en su baja espalda y su respingón trasero.

Bella mordió sus muy apetecibles labios y se dejó envolver por su aroma, por su dulce aliento.

Sintió punzadas de necesidad en su sexo y prácticamente se restregó contra él provocando que los dos gimieran audiblemente por la exquisita fricción.

Llevó sus desesperadas manos a la pretina de su pantalón y desabrochó desesperadamente lento el botón y bajó la cremallera. En todo el trascurro de la acción sintió su prominente bulto bajó sus manos y eso no era más que una tentación para el poco autocontrol que tenía con él.

Vio sus rojos bóxers y se relamió los labios. Esa acción provocó estragos en Edward el cual la miraba con desesperación.

Sujetó su cadera y los volvió a girar para quedar él encima de su cuerpo. Necesitaba de ella urgentemente.

Bajó con presura sus pequeños y provocadores shorts y se deleitó con la vista de unas diminutas bragas negras con encaje. Fue su turno de relamer sus labios, está acción solo provocó un gemido por parte de Bella.

Las caricias furtivas y los besos desesperantes siguieron su curso y cuando menos lo esperaron ambos estaban totalmente desnudos. Acariciando sus blancas pieles.

Edward había besado todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, sin dejar ni un poco de su delicada piel, Bella por el contrario había acariciado su espalda, su cuello y su trasero con sus piernas.

El deseo era irreversible y la necesidad de sentirse uno solo se hizo tremendamente potente para los dos.

—Edward ya, por favor, te necesito. —Suplicó Bella después de que en un movimiento sus sexos se rozaran. Sintió gloriosamente su potente miembro y sintió desfallecer. Cada partícula de su cuerpo lo había extrañado.  
>Edward le sonrió y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Sin dejar de besarla se acomodó entre ellas y muy despacio, controlando sus impulsos cavernícolas se fue introduciendo lentamente en ella. Sintiendo como gloriosamente sus paredes lo atrapaban.<p>

Dio una última estocada y se introdujo totalmente en su húmeda y estrecha cavidad. La marcó como suya, ahora le pertenecía física y mentalmente. Aunque verdaderamente ella le había pertenecido desde que nació, pues el destino ya había escrito que ambos estarían juntos siempre.  
>La amaba con cada partícula de su ser. Amaba todo de ella, su cuerpo, su personalidad, su bondad, su risa, amaba hacerle el amor y lo disfrutó como nunca.<p>

Bella gemía en su oído y movía sus caderas para encontrarse con sus embestidas. Edward suspiraba y seguía moviendo sus caderas acompasadamente, sin prisas.  
>—Edward… ummm… —Sintió desfallecer cuando escuchó los gemidos de su mujer. —Te siento adentro, hasta mi alma y es la mejor sensación. —Las palabras habían salido entrecortadas por la falta de oxígeno y el deseo acumulado.<p>

El autocontrol de Edward se fue al carajo y se movió más precipitadamente dentro de ella, aunque nunca dejó de ser cuidadoso para no lastimarla con sus instintos más primarios.  
>—Edward… Edward… —Esa era la palabra más coherente que Bella podía pronunciar.<br>La sensación de sentirlo de nuevo en su interior, en donde él pertenecía eran absolutamente abrumadoras. Lo sintió más adentro que nunca, con más deseo y ferviente pasión. El paso del tiempo había hecho estragos en sus cuerpos.

Colocó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y sintió como entraba más profundamente en ella, haciendo que sus ojos se quedaran en blanco por todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Siempre amó las sensaciones absolutas que él le provocaba y ahora, después de tanto tiempo eran todavía mejores.

Los gemidos por parte de ella se volvieron incontrolables. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y después besó con desesperación sus labios. Era suyo, totalmente suyo y ella de él, siempre fue de Edward y siempre lo sería.

Lo amaba con cada partícula de su ser y lo único que la extraña separación había demostrado era que dos almas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse y dos corazones a amarse nada podía separarlos ni la muerte.

Dio las últimas estocadas rezagadas y sintió como sus paredes lo apretaban dolorosamente. Se movió unas cuantas veces más dentro de ella y besó sus labios con desesperación. Llegaron juntos al éxtasis total, perdiéndose en el deseo y el placer, mordió su cuello suavemente y la marcó. Nadie más podía, nunca, tocar a su Bella porque era suya, para toda la eternidad.

Bella quedó desmadejada sobre la cama, todo su cuerpo parecía estar hecho de trapos los cuales no se podían mover.

Edward hundió su rostro en el cuello de Bella y respiró sobre él, causando que Bella se estremeciera por la fría sensación. Sonrió.

—Eres mía Bella. —Le dijo casi inconscientemente cuando vio la pequeña marca de sus dientes en su cuello.

—Tuya, siempre tuya. —Le dijo ella con voz cansada y la respiración acelerada. —Y tú me perteneces a mí y a nadie más. —Apretó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El pensamiento de que más hermosas vampiras estuvieron alrededor de Edward la había llenado de cólera y desesperación.

—Siempre, no lo dudes. —Le contestó él antes de besar sus labios con insistencia.

Salió lentamente de ella dejándole esa sensación de vacío en su cuerpo.

Se abrazó a él para retenerlo por más tiempo y Edward sonrió.

—Te amo. —Dijeron al unísono con una deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios.

Edward se quitó de encima de su cuerpo y se colocó a su lado derecho. Atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo y la abrazó delicadamente. Bella colocó sus manos en su pecho y le sonrió.

—Te dije que saldría bien. —Le susurró.

—Ha sido la mejor de las experiencias, cada partícula de mi cuerpo te ha extrañado.

Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de sus corazones unidos nuevamente.

Un mal pensamiento atacó a Bella y la hizo estremecer.

—¿Qué sucede? —Edward se puso alerta.

—Na-da… —No sabía mentir.

—Bella…

—Según lo que yo sé de lo que todo el mundo cuenta… —Titubeó. —Tú no… No vas a envejecer. —Las palabras pillaron desprevenido a Edward.

—Sí es verdad.

—Yo… Yo quiero pasar la eternidad junto a ti. —Edward se levantó apresuradamente de la cama al comprender hacia donde iban sus ideas.

—No Bella, no puedo hacerte algo así. —Negó rotundamente.

Ella se levantó, envolvió una sábana en su cuerpo y se puso de rodillas en el borde de la cama, mirando desde abajo a Edward. Él ya se había puesto sus pantalones.

—No será tan malo, no quiero envejecer y que tú no lo hagas.

—Es así como debe ser.

—No Edward, yo quiero estar junto a ti siempre y esa es la única manera.

—No… Puedo… —La idea se le hacía de lo más tentadora. Tener a su Bella a su lado por siempre sonaba muy bien pero sería demasiado injusto.

Bella agarró su mano y lo sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas y lo miró con devoción y amor.

—Te amo con toda mi vida, con todo mi corazón, soy tuya entera. Qué hay de malo en que quiera estar siempre a tu lado.

—No sería justo. —Ella lo comprendió.

—Ya entiendo… Tú no quieres. —Dejó caer sus manos y sintió sus ojos aguarse.

Edward dedujo rápidamente hacia donde se iban sus pensamientos.

—No Bella, no es lo que estás pensando. —Ella tenía la mirada gacha.

—Mírame. —Le dijo y ella elevó temerosa el rostro.

—Lo que más quiero es tenerte siempre a mi lado.

—Pero…

—No sería justo contigo, mereces una vida humana.

—No me importa eso. Tú, solo eso importa, lo demás queda en segundo lugar.

—Pero yo… —Edward intentó decir después de un tenso silencio.

—Está bien… No te obligaré a nada. —Besó su mejilla y a gatas se fue nuevamente hacia la cama, se recostó en ella e hizo de todo su esfuerzo por no llorar. Él no quería y eso la había destrozado pero no insistiría, no lo obligaría a nada. El hecho de que la convirtiera era decisión suya y si él no quería nada podía hacer.

Parpadeó varias veces para disipar las furtivas lágrimas pero no lo logró. Una de ellas escapó de su ojo derecho y aunque intentó secarla rápidamente Edward ya lo había notado.

—Bella… —La llamó con desesperación por haber arruinado todo.

—Estoy cansada. —Fue lo único que dijo y cerró sus ojos. Apretó sus piernas en su torso e intentó dormir en forma fetal.

Edward se acercó a ella y se tumbó a su lado, apretando su cadera suavemente aunque ella no hizo nada, ni siquiera se movió.

Se sentía tremendamente mal, lo que más deseaba era tenerla siempre a su lado, pero sus principios le decían que no podía transformarla en un monstruo.

—Pero ella lo desea. —Le decía una vocecita interior.

Lo meditó por bastante tiempo y llegó a la única conclusión de que no podría vivir sin ella, de que si la dejaba avanzar en el trascurro natural de la vida llegaría el momento de su muerte y eso no podía permitirlo.

Apretó su cadera y ella se removió, estaba despierta.

—Bella… —La llamó suavemente.

—Ummm… —Dijo imperceptiblemente.

—¿De verdad deseas eso? —Quería estar cien por cien seguro.

Bella se giró y lo miró anhelante, llevó su mano hacia su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, lo besó tiernamente.

—Solo deseo eso porque es un paso seguro a estar contigo siempre. Pero no hablemos más de ello, como ya te dije no te obligaré a nada. Simplemente disfrutemos de este momento. —Le sonrió cálidamente.

Ante esa sonrisa Edward hizo otro pacto con el diablo. Se la llevaría, se la llevaría con él eternamente.

—Bella… Ehh… Está bien lo haré. —Le sonrió.

—No. —Le dijo ella dejándolo totalmente confuso.

—¿Qué?

—No es algo que tu deseas, olvídalo Edward.

—Deseo hacerlo, pero tengo miedo de no poder controlarme, de arrebatarte tu vida humana.

—Eso es lo que menos importa, yo solo pienso en ti y no quiero perderte.

—La besó tiernamente sellando su pacto.

—Emm… ¿Ahora?

—Sí, no quiero seguir envejeciendo. —Edward rió por sus paranoias.

Se colocó encima de su cuerpo y la besó por última vez.

—Una vida solitaria, un amor desdichado o la muerte junto a ti, no dudaría ni un segundo en elegir la muerte siempre y cuando tú estés en ella. —Fue lo que le dijo Bella al oído deshaciendo su muerto corazón.

—Te amo. —Le dijo y se preparó para hacerlo, para llevársela con él.

Beso tiernamente su cuello, sintiendo el efluvio dulzón de su sangre recorrer sus venas y el punzante latido de su corazón. Era desenfrenado.

—Serás mía para siempre. —Pronunció con firmeza antes de morder su cuello.  
>—Siempre. —Concluyó Bella con su último anhelo de vida.<p>

**_*.*… …: Fin :… …*.*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello People! :)<strong>

**Yo de nuevo dando guerra, que se le va a hacer, me hice adicta a sus palabras. :D**

**Bueno les dejo ya la segunda parte de este two-shot que ya llegó a su fin.**

**Espero sea de su agrado todo el transcurro de la historia y que les guste.**

**Sé que hay muchas cosas similares a twilight, pero bueno, me basé en ello. Jejeje.**

**Muchos Muerdi-Kisses.**

**By: Crazy Cullen.**

**P_D_: La portada en mi perfil.**

**Agradecimientos especiales:**

***LoreMolina.**

***Alma cullen.**

***Lourdes.**

**Gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo. :D**

**Muchas gracias también a todas mis lectores silenciosas y a todas aquellas que me agregaron a alerta y favoritos. :D**


End file.
